DEBS
by putteiblabarsskogen
Summary: DEBS in a Spashley style and that is all that I'm going to say so read this to find out more. To quote the DEBS Discipline, Energy, Beauty, Strength that is the story in short.
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is a new story and I'm going to try and have it finished as soon as I can. I kind of had had this idea for awhile and it won't let me go so there for I'm going to write this story.

As you can see it will be based on the movie DEBS and there for I know how this is going to be developing.

Disclaimer: don't own anything related to South of Nowhere or D.E.B.S.

So please read this and leave me some reviews and I'll be happy.

**D.E.B.S**

_Discipline, Energy, Beauty, Strength_

**Chapter 1 Introduction**

Spencer was sitting in a classroom at the school she was doing the SATs and that was something that she had been studying for under a long time and she wanted to have as good as a result as she possible could.

In the same room as the blonde beauty was some of her friends also sitting and doing the same test but neither of them had prepared them self as much as Spencer had done.

And as we all know the SATs isn't just a test to try to figure out how your critical reading, mathematics and writing skills are at, the test is also there for to see how good of a liar you are.

**At the same time on an island just outside of Iceland**

Ashley Davies one of the most dangerous criminal of our time was just about to pack everything up. Everything that she had brought with her after that nasty break up that she had with her former girlfriend and that was putting it nicely.

**A month later**

Today was the day that I was given this envelope that contained some kind of information that told me that I was accepted to the University of Jefferson. But I never applied to that college that was so strange and that wasn't even the strangest part of all of this it was that there was this man that called himself Arthur and it was he that gave me the envelope.

So here I was sitting a room in a house that was supposed be my home for the next couple of years.

I had just found out that this Jefferson thing was kind of a school that was going to train me and my new friends to be spies, that was something that I never expected to ever do. I had my career planed out for me.

I was going to go to an art school in Barcelona and after that become a famous artist but as you all can see that is not going to happen anytime soon but I know that I still want to pursue that at one point again but that is going to have to take the backseat once again.

So I think that I should be telling you about my dear roommates that I'm going to be sharing this house with during the time that I have to go here. This is a strange group of girls, and I don't really know how we all managed to be accepted to this school. What I'm trying to say her is that we all are so different from each other and I honestly don't know how we are going to be abale to work together anytime soon.

That is going to be a challenge and I know that I'll be up for that.

I'm always up for a challenge and I do think that that will be a good thing when I come to think about this.

So the other girls are Madison, Kelly and Kyla.

Madison is kind of the boss, or so she thinks at the moment and she could actually pull that off.

Then we have none other than Kelly, there is maybe one word that could describe her and that is, well I don't want to use it but let us put it this way she sleeps with everything on two legs that is in the human form.

Am at last there is Kyla and from what I can tell she is the one that is going to be my best friend in this house and that we are going to get along pretty good.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: thanks so much for the feedback on the last chapter it was really appreciated.

I hope that you all will like this next chapter too. And to be honest with all of you couldn't believe that no one had thought of this before or maybe there is and I just haven't found that story.

So I would love to hear what you all think about this chapter too, so please leave me some kind of feedback.

Disclaimer is the same as in the first chapter and it will be that for the whole story and if there is something more to add to I will do that when it's necessary.

**Cyberbaby:** Congratulations for being the first review and here is another update.

**areader97:** thanks I just thought that it would be fun to read something like this.

**Life-Live-Love-Learn:** I wasn't the only one that thought that combining this show and the movie Debs was a great idea.

**Clo:** thanks, I'm glad that you think that.

**Musiryn:** thanks a lot

**mini200do:** Spashley moments will come but maybe not as soon as we all hope.

Then I would also like to say thanks to all of you that have put this story on alert or as a favorite. That means a lot too for me, _tigga123, naranga87, mini200do, XxXnotXintoXlabelsXxX, Coachkimm,_ _ShadowPants_

**Chapter 2**

**Two years later**

It has been two years since I first met my group that I was going to work with and we all have been getting closer and closer by every day that passed and I've learned to live with all of this but I still miss my former life and I know that all of you would do the same if you were in this position that I am in.

During this time I have been dating Derek and I feel like there is something missing but I can't point my finger to what it is that is missing but I know that I'm going to find out what it is.

Derek is working with Homeland Security and that means that he knows what I'm, doing for a living so to say and he understands what it is, that makes it all so much easier but as I said before something is missing.

"Spence, wake up. We need to go." Madison yelled from downstairs that meant only one thing; Mr. C needed us for something.

"Kyla. Now." That was Madison again; she is on a war path this is far from good. I better hurry.

Madison was walking up the stairs to wake Kelly up, that was the only thing that she needed to do before we left. Madison was knocking on the door to Kellys' room that was something that we all had learned to do; no one wants to walk in on their friend in a more or less compromising position. That is something that we already have done more times than I can count to.

"Kelly, I think that you know the rules, there are no boys on the room." I could hear Madison tell Kelly and as a response I could just hear some mumbling as always, Kelly had had some night company but that is something that we all have learned to live with.

That is when I heard by phone buzz, I looked at the caller ID just to see who it was, it was Derek. I mean how hard it can be for a guy to understand the simple word of the meaning of _it's over Derek._ I think that that is pretty simple to understand.

"Derek I don't have time for this and it's over. O-V-E-R do you understand me?"

"But Spence, it can't be I love you and I know that you love me." Derek tried to reason with me but I had made up my mind. When he said that I just hung up the phone, is so don't have the time for this.

Kyla was tearing her room apart looking for her gun, she was always misplacing it. I know that I have been trying to get her to understand that she need to have a place for her gun so that she won't get it lost, it happens on a regular basis and by that I mean every day, and the worst part is that he never learns.

It took just about five minutes before we all were out from the house and in the car on our way to a local diner that we always met Mr. C at that was our special place and everyone knew that. And I had a feeling that today was going to be different from all the other days.

Somehow I had this feeling that we were going to get a special assignment and I couldn't wait until I knew what that was.

As we all walked in to the diner I could hear a lot of people saying hello, hi and all of that to me I guess that that is something that I should be used to but I know that I never will be used to that. Everyone wants to be my friend but I'm not sure on why.

I mean I'm not that special, all that I have ever done is to have a great score on my SATs but that is it and that isn't that big of a deal for me.

"Hey Mr. C" Kyla said.

"Morning Mr. C." Kelly said.

"Hola Mr. C" Madison more or less said.

"Hi. Mr. C" I said.

"Girls, what have I told you?"

"Not to call you Mr. C." we all said.

"That is right." Mr. C said and after that a waitress came up to us and wanted to take our orders.

"Coffee. Black." Was all that came from Kelly; she hadn't had any coffee so that she wasn't really awake just yet.

"I want a burger with extra pickles and a vanilla milkshake." Kyla said and that was the only thing that she ordered at this place.

"Pancakes and some coffee." Madison said and smiled to our waitress that was something she always did.

"I want an omelet with some coffee and some OJ." I ordered.

Truthfully we all were ordering the same thing every time we were at this place and as the waitress came with our orders. Mr. C was onnhis way to tell us why we were all here.

"You see girls, today we are going to have a special guest." And as he said that to us Ms. Petrie came. That was something that neither of us could believe that the head of our department was here with us.

"I can see that you have our best team of DEBS here." She said and looked at Mr. C.

"That was what you asked for right?" he said and looked at Ms. Petrie at first and then at all of us. I couldn't believe that they saw us as the best of all the DEBS.

"That was what I asked for. So maybe you can tell them all why they are here and not at the school."

"Great. Girls as you can see." Mr. C began and some kind of board came from nowhere that was something that always happened when we were getting our briefing. "We have one of the biggest criminals back in the country."

"Who?" Madison asked.

"Ashley Davies has been seen once again. And as you all know we need her in custody as soon as we can."

"I see." Madison said. "And what are we going to do about that?"

"We have some information that she will be meeting with Carmen Gonzales today."

"Carmen Gonzales?" I asked, I had heard about her before but what really was intriguing me was the fact that Ashley Davies was back in the country.

"As far as we know they are going to meet at a restaurant at 20.00 tonight and we want you to be there for a stake out to see what they are up to. As far as our sources are telling us Ashley Davies wants back in the game."

"Okay we see so, just to clarify all of this. We are going to be watching Ashley Davies when she is interacting with Carmen Gonzales tonight?" I asked I wanted to be sure of that I had heard them correctly.

"Yes, Spencer that is right but I just want to say to all of you. Do not try to take her in tonight we just want more information on what she is up to. And I repeat don not to take her down. Is that clear DEBS?"

"Yes Mr. C. we all understand that. " Madison said.

And after that both Mr. C and Ms. Petrie was gone, they dispread as fast as they had gotten to this diner. That was something that was special with the DEBS.

This meat that I together with the rest of my team was going to be interacting with no other than Ashley Davies tonight on some level and I can't wait for that to see her in person, I have been reading about her and I want to know more about her. She is in so many ways intriguing, I know that I want to write my senior project about her and there is not that much fact about her that is confirmed.

**At the same time with Ashley**

"Ash, you know that you can't hide for ever you need to get out and see some people." Aiden said to his best friend. The girl had never been happy since that day that she and Rachel had broken up.

"I know Aid, but it's not that easy." Ashley tried to tell him.

"Here is the thing we have a date for you tonight."

"I don't do dates." Was the only thing that came from the brunette as she looked at the man in front of her.

"I don't care. You are going to go and that is it."

Ashley was just mumbling something that Aiden couldn't hear and that was a good thing.

"Ash, listen, you are going to be at this restaurant called La Vie and you are going to enjoy yourself."

"but I don't know who she is."

"Ashley Davies you know who she is. It's Carmen Gonzales and you know how she looks like and there for you can't say anything."

Ashley just grunted to the man as a respond.

"Ash, one more thing don't try anything that will get you out of this, no trying with the whole food poison thing I won't work, and you know that cause it didn't work the last time."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay so thanks so much for all the feedback that I have gotten so far from the two chapters that have been published. That really means a lot to me and I know that it helps me with the writing and getting the story done so much faster and it can help to get some inspiration for my other stories and that is good.

So once again thanks to all of you that is reading this.

And please leave me some feedback and if you do that I can almost promise that it one more update will be available to read tomorrow.

**naranga87:** Thanks so much and as you can see here is the next chapter I hope that you'll enjoy this as much.

**areader97:** Hope that this is fast enough. And of course this story will kick **, SoN is a show that kicks ** and DEBS is a movie that also does that, that should mean that this story will do that to.

**simplet77**: Oh, thank you, *blush* and as I said before I couldn't believe it myself that no one had done this before, I mean it's just obvious that this is some kind of crossover that should be done. And thanks for the alerts too.

**Cyberbaby:** It sure does and now it begins even more… what can that mean.

**kornfreak7:** thank you so much and I do have to agree DEBS and SoN are very cool together.

**sparkyleathers08:** thanks so much and I'm going to try and keep this story going

**chloedarko:** Thanks and when it comes to the rating I'm not quite sure on where it's going to go, there is some deleted scenes that I might use in the story. For both of your reviews.

**Momo The Great:** Thanks so much for the feedback and I hope that the story will continue to have your interest.

And thanks to _sapphos_ for the alert to the story.

**Chapter 3**

It was time for us to be on our way to the restaurant so that we could begin our little stake out.

As we were sitting and looking down to the restaurant floor we could see Ashley Davies enter the restaurant. And when I saw her I couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. The first thing I heard was.

"I have that shirt to but mine are blue." That was Kyla and she had seen that the shirt that Ashley was wearing was a shirt she also had. And when I was looking at her I couldn't believe that she was in front of us.

"she is just so…" I breath out I couldn't finish that before Kyla interrupted me.

"what do you mean?" Kyla asked me that snapped me out from my thoughts.

"she is just so real. I mean I never thought that I would ever see her in person." And when I said that I could see that Derek was just besides me, he had also been here.

"Spencer, we need to talk about what happened." Derek said, it was more of a demand and I just looked at my friends and silenced tried to get them to understand that I needed some time alone to talk to Derek.

**About an hour earlier**

Ashley Davies was sitting outside the restaurant that she was supposed to be meeting Carmen Gonzales. That was something that she didn't want to do. She didn't want to go on a date with some girl that she didn't know and she defiantly didn't want to be set up on a date by her best friend but this was nothing that she could do about that at this point.

"Aid, I don't want this. I don't want to go on a blind date."

"Ash, listen to me now. This isn't a blind date, you know."

"what the hell are you talking about?"

"Ash, if a date should be qualified as a blind date you would only know the name. And in this case you know her name and some background about this girl and most important you know how she looks like."

"Fine. But I don't want to go." Ashley said and she didn't movie from the car.

"Ashley, just listen to me. It had been almost two years since you and Rachel broke up you need to move on. You need to be open."

"I am open Aiden."

"Open to love and open your heart to someone again. To love is to let someone in and give them your heart and not being afraid of being hurt."

"Whatever you say, so you will stop bugging me if I go?"

"yes, but there is one condition."

"What?"

"just promise me you'll be open to love."

"I promise. Scouts honor."

"Ashley you were never in the scouts."

"Okay, but if I were I would have sworn on that, understood."

"perfectly, just go and enjoy yourself."

And with that Ashley left the car to get to the restaurant and to meet up with her so called blind date that wasn't a blind date.

Ashley had walked in to the restaurant and she was still feeling a bit nervous about this whole thing but she had promised that she would be open to love once again. And when she makes a promise she tends to keep them.

"Hello. My name is Ashley Davies." She said as she began to sit down at the table that was reserved for her and Carmen.

"Carmen Gonzales. And it was nice to meat you."

"I'm sorry if I'm late, I kind of got a bit lost on the way here." Ashley said. Great Ash, you a starting to lie even before you get to know each other that are even a new low for you.

"That is not a problem I just got here myself."

"Can I get you something to drink, maybe some wine or a beer?"

"Just some tequila will do."

"Right, tequila. I should have known." Ashley said more to herself than to anyone else. "So Carmen, what do you do as a living?" It's for the best to start this and get it over with, Ashley thought to her.

"Assassin."

"Oh. And how does that work?" I might pretend that I'm interested then maybe this won't be so bad after all.

"Well, it mostly maiming."

I knew that this was a bad idea; Aiden is so dead when I get out from this hell hole.

"who come that you do that?"

"well I kind of needed some money so that I could get some art supplies and get some classes."

"okay I'm still not sure on how that can be related to this whole thing with assassination and maiming."

"Well she told me that if I did this for her then she would give me some free classes and some stuff that I needed and that is how it all started."

I knew it she is just so damn crazy, I know that I'm not following the law as good as I could but I know that I wouldn't do anything like that anyway. That is just too much, Ashley thought to herself.

**Back with the DEBS**

Spencer and Derek were talking to each other and it was not that much of talking it was more like a smaller argument.

"Derek, you just need to understand all of this."

"I have been trying but I don't see it. Why do we have to break up?"

"I feel that something is missing and I don't want to lead you on at something that I know won't work out in the way that you want it to work."

"fine." Was all that Derek said and he wired himself up and away from us, I can be honest with all of you I had been a bit surprised when he came to us. I for sure didn't expect him to be here also but then I started to look around and I saw that we weren't the only once there to have a bit of surveillance on Ashley Davies, in this restaurant there was also people from Homeland Security, FBI and CIA to mention a few of the different agencies that were present.

It didn't take that long for all of us to begin or surveillance on the brunette, she was just a bit intriguing, but at the same time I couldn't point to what it was that made her that.

"So Kelly what are they talking about." I could hear Madison ask.

"They are talking about assassination and maiming." Was the only respond that we got from the other blonde in our little group.

"What would a criminal master mind do with an assassin?" Madison was thinking out loud. That was actually a good question, I know that I wanted to know and so did everyone else also.

**With Ashley and Carmen**

The two of them had began to talk about some other stuff but nothing that was off interest and that lead to that Ashley ha to do something so that she could get out from this restaurant.

"I'm sorry Carmen but I don't feel that well, I should probably go."

"What is it?"  
"I think that it might be some kind of food poisoning." Ashley said and she was aware of that she had told Aiden that she wouldn't say anything like that but this date was just so boring and it didn't really get anywhere and Carmen was almost a big of a drag that this whole date was.

Maybe the truth was that she wasn't open to love and that was the problem but she had done as much as she could for that girl to at least precipitate in this conversation but Ashley had felt like it was a conversation that went in on direction.

**DEBS and Derek**

And again from out of nowhere Derek showed up, that boy seriously needs to get a grip on what I was saying.

"So that means that we won't go to the end game together. Right Spencer?"

"Correct" I'm so over him.

"Okay, then I would need my bracelet back. My dad gave that to me after his first bust in Korea."

"sure." Was all I said, I had had enough of that little brat and as I tried to get that bracelet back he also began to try to take that off and that too and that lead to another mistake. As the bracelet was taken off it began to fall down and with the luck that we are having it landed in Ashley Davies food, and the landing

**Carmen and Ashley**

"What the hell was that?" Ashley asked to no one and the she looked down in her food and saw that there was a bracelet laying in her food. And then she looked up to see where that had been coming from and that is when she saw that all over the roof hanging/sitting in different kinds of harnesses.

**The whole restaurant**

As all of the DEBS saw what was going on and that they had been compromised they had a decision to make and that was to do something about what just had happened. There were just one thing that they could do they needed to make the first move otherwise this would all be for nothing.

They DEBS began to lower themselves down to the floor so that they could get in to a better fighting position and as they did this both Ashley and Carmen jump behind a bar so that they could take some cover and hide a bit from the agents that were in the restaurant.

Ashley and Carmen were sitting behind the bar when the shooting began, that were their cover and the only protection that they had at the moment. And as Ashley looked over the edge of the bar she could see that there were a couple of DEBS that were heading her way. That meant that she only had one thing that she could do she needed something to shield herself with.

Ashley looked around trying to see if there was something that she could be using for that purpose, there was some table that she might be able to use as protection but first of all she would need to get to that.

"Carmen I'm sorry that this didn't work out but I'm not ready to date yet." When Ashley uttered those words she got this look from Carmen that told her that she was on her own from this point and on.

"Ashley I know for sure that you will be sorry one day that you turned down this." Carmen said and pointed to herself to empathize that she was the one that got out as a winner from this situation and not a loser and that Ashley was the loser at this point. With that Carmen managed to leave the restaurant without anyone noticing at all, and she even had a cigarette between her teeth.

As soon as Carmen had left the restaurant Ashley took her chance and grabbed one of the tables that were nearby so that she could use it as a shield.

Ashley had managed to get out from the restaurant but she hadn't time to begin to run to her car that Aiden had at the moment. She wasn't sure where she would go and that was when she saw a door that must lead to some kind of warehouse.

At the same time as Ashley had managed to leave the restaurant the DEBS were standing together and discussing what they would do next.

"We need to go after her so that we can apprehend hand her and get her in to custody." Was all that Madison had to say. She wanted more than anything to get the master criminal Ashley Davies in jail.

"Madison, they said that we shouldn't go after her at this point." Kyla tried to tell the squad captain but she couldn't get Madison to listen.

"Kyla, just one question for you. Who is it that doesn't have her stripes at this moment?"

"That would be me."

"And why is that?"

"Because I haven't shown courage in a great deal of danger so far."

"Precisely, there for am I the one that makes this decision." Madison said, "Kelly comes with me and Kyla you go with Spencer."

That was the last thing that was said before the girls split up into pairs so that they would so much easily be able to find the super villain.

Spencer and Kyla stood outside the restaurant and they were trying to get something done and they had some trouble agreeing on what they should do.

"Kyla, listen, you take the parking lot and I can take the warehouse just in front of us that is much better and we will be able to cover a much greater area and it will be done faster." Spencer said to her friend and she was hoping that Kyla would agree to this.

"Spence, I'm not so sure about that. We all know how dangerous Ashley Davies can be."

"Take it easy Ky, we will be able to have radio contact all the time and if we get in to trouble we will contact each other and then get some help. This way you could actually earn some of your stripes."

"Fine but promise me that you will be careful Spence."

"I'm always careful." was the response that Spencer gave to Kyla.

Spencer began to walk inside of the warehouse, she was careful not to make any sudden movements so that she would give herself away, if Ashley Davies was in the warehouse.

Spencer began to run a bit just so that she would be getting away a bit faster it was just some boxes on her both sides, they kind of formed a hallway.

When Spencer was running, Kyla tried to contact Spencer but that wasn't possible at this point, there were some kind of radio shadow at the moment.

And on the other side of the boxes, there were someone else running but they couldn't hear each other and just as they turned around the corner they bump into one another.

------

So that was the end of this chapter I wonder who, it was that Spencer and Ashley bumped into.

What do you guys think it was let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: thanks s much for the feedback I really appreciate that and it means a lot that all of you that leave feedback take the time to do so and I hope that you all will continue on doing so in the future chapters.

**areader97:** Okay so I'll try to let this story keep doing that.

**simplet77:** I know, that wasn't my first thought to end it there. I myself am not that big fan of cliffhangers but if I didn't end it there it would have been a long chapter, but here is the next part I hope that that is enough. And I'm going to try and work in that Australia thing somehow; I might change that just a little so that it is a bit more of a twist. And someone has to be the crazy one besides the crazy DEB and it so happens to be Carmen.

**Momo The Great:** just read to find out if you were right.

**Cyberbaby:** Glad that you like it and I think that you will like this also

**uncsoftballgirl08:** Thanks and as you can see here is one more chapter, and for the alert on the story.

**sparkyleathers08:** Don't worry about that, I know what you are talking about. I have the same problem sometimes. And I'm going to have some of my own little twists in this story. When it comes to Ninotcha (Russian) I know what you are talking about it was hard to write Carmen too, so I understand where you are coming from with that.

Thanks to: RxM, seyheystevierey for putting the story on alert.

I have mentioned this before and there will be some twists that don't happen in the movie, I do want to give you some surprises. The movie is like a month of their lives and that is not enough for this, or that is how I interoperated the movie any way.

This chapter is kind of short, so if I had wanted I could have put it in the previous chapter.

**Chapter 4**

Ashley had been running from the different agents that had been present at the restaurant and she had thought that she had gotten away when she was running in the warehouse but from nowhere someone had come and they had run into each other.

And as that happen both Ashley and the girl that she had run into grabbed their gun and pointed against one another. That was when she realized that she stood face to face with one of the girls from the DEBS squad and she had no idea what she would do.

Spencer realized as soon as she had her gun pointing to girl in front of her that it was no one else but Ashley Davies that stood in front of her and she couldn't believe that was happening. She knew right there and then that she were as good as dead because no one had ever been face to face with Ashley Davies and survived. Spencer knew that there was just one thing that she could do at this moment and that was.

"Ashley Davies please put your gun away."

"Why should I do that I don't even know your name."

"I don't really care about that." Spencer said but she wasn't as brave as she looked she was literally shaking in her boots on the inside. "And as you can see I'm one of the good guys and you are one of the bad guys that mean that I'm more likely to be trusted."

"Okay?" Ashley said and looked at the girl in front of her that girl was just beautiful, why did she have to be a DEB.

"Well, let me just say this Ashley Davies you are under arrest. You have the right to remind silence…"

"Once again I don't know your name. I can at least get that if you are going to arrest me." Ashley said and smiled one of those that she was famous for.

"Oh, sorry, Spencer Carlin, DEB sector 1." Spencer said and put her gun under her arm so that she would be able to say hello to Ashley Davies in the best way possible.

"Okay." Ashley said and she took Spencers' hand and that is when she felt this small electric shock and from the look of it so did Spencer.

"Why are you here and what are you doing with an assassin?" Spencer asked.

"I was just minding my own business when you all decide to come and interrupt my date." Ashley said, she couldn't believe that she just had told a DEB that she had been on a date.

"Oh, I didn't know."

"You didn't know what?" Ashley asked and she was just a bit offended by the blonde girl that was standing in front of her.

"You that you were, you know."

"Gay?"

"Yes, that is it."

"And why would you have known that?"

"I'm kind of doing a senior paper about you and all of the facts about you are just like anecdotes. I mean no one have ever met you and survived."

"What are you talking about?"

"The agents in Peru?"

"What agents I haven't killed them they died of like cholera or something like that."

"Antarctica?"

"Frostbites."

"Oh."

And that is when I heard my watch, with an inbuilt radio go off and that was when I was snapped back from my thoughts and back to reality, or the reality that I know of.

"Just so you know you are still under arrest."

"I am? And what are you going to do about that?" And as she said that I turned around to tell the rest of the DEBS where I was cause I could hear them and when I turned the other way so that I could watch and Ashley and take her in custody she was gone once again.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okay so I just saw that there was one more story that had the same plot as this one has but that story seems to be following the movie a bit closer. I'm going to try and imply more of my own storyline so that it will be some surprises for you that read.

I hope that you all that are reading this still are going to read my story and leave me feedback like you have been doing.

I know that the last chapter was a bit short and so is this but it's longer not that much. But I think that this is a good chapter and in this one I have some of my own stuff and I hope you all like it, I do at least.

**Momo The Great:** well it seems like you were, that would have been pretty obvious even if I didn't write it how I did. I would say that no one really knows who Ashley is maybe not even herself, so that will be interesting to get in to.

**simplet77:** Spencer being naïve is a good thing I think or she might just be playing a role, who knows when she is her true self, maybe she was just star stroked by a master criminal. When it comes to Carmen, I need to see how the rest of the story plays out I think at the moment that she will be having a bigger part than in the movie we need more drama.

**XxDeeplyBrokenxX:** I think that it's a good thing that you can picture this then I think that I have done a pretty good job at this. So keep reading.

**Cyberbaby:** they can't be together from the first meeting they need to fight trough some things first but let's hope that they will meet again. Wait I'm the writer I can decide when and if that will happen. Okay I should be saying when.

**Chapter 5**

"Spencer what happened? I couldn't get a hold of you I thought that something had happened to you." Kyla said and looked at me and just behind her, they other came running.

"Spence what the hell are you thinking. Doing that?"

"Let me see, trying to get Ashley Davies in custody, maybe?"

"Yeah right like she was here? " Madison said.

"Yes she was and I was kind of talking to her and I would have had her under arrest if you guys didn't interrupt this whole thing." I said I can't believe that she was here and that I was talking to her.

"If she would have been here you should be laying on the floor in pool of your own blood." Kelly tried to point out.

Kyla on the other hand was looking around this warehouse and that is when I saw one thing and I guess that she also saw that. There was a CD left on the ground where she had been before."

"Madison, Kelly. Just so you know Spence was right. Ashley Davies was here and Spencer did survive that girl. Just look." Kyla said and took the CD to show the other two. That meant that they might actually believe me.

"Okay. So Davies was here, so how come that you survived?"

"Well, how should I know that all I got out from her was that she was on a date with the Carmen girl and had no plans what so ever to do anything with her at least from an illegal point of view." I said and looked at my friends.

"Spence you know what this mean, this mean that you will get some great publicity and that will help us all. Just think about it the perfect DEB met Ashley Davies and lives to tell the world about that.

Yeah right like that is what I'm thinking about, my thoughts are more in the line of what can I do to see here again or will I see her again. Is it getting hotter in here?

"Okay so I lived that isn't that big of a deal."

"you do know that you probably will be talking to Ms. Petrie tomorrow and she isn't the only one I mean we all know that you are related to Mr. C don't try to tell us otherwise and that means that you are related somehow to Paula Carlin, and if she finds out that one of her relatives did survive Ashley Davies then she would be seeing us.

Maybe I should tell you about how I'm related to Mr. C and this Paula Carlin, I know that they don't know how close we are related and that is a good thing, I mean I would just hunt me down and beg me to bring Paula here. You see she was this poster child of the DEBS before I got that position, I guess that that is why I'm here. So I did well on the SATs so that I would have been accepted anyway but I think having my parents in this organization somehow had a bit of this whole thing with me being their poster child and I hate it.

If you haven't figured it out yet what that meant, then you don't need to be a DEB, Paula is my dear mother, dear is a bit too much to say, she is the woman that brought me to life and she is married to Mr. C, Arthur and that makes him my dad but no one knows that. I still can't believe that they haven't figured that out we all have the same last name but I try so not tell y last name if I can avoid that. And if you look close enough you can see that me and my mother looks a lot like each other I'm pretty happy at this point that I don't have that much of resemblance to my dad, that would be a problem.

**Ashley and Aiden**

Ashley was walking up to the car after her little run in with the blonde girl that apparently was a DEB or something like that. That was just plain stupid, she couldn't be falling for a DEB, that wouldn't be anything like that.

"Hey, Aid. Can we get this show on the road?"

"Why"

"Well it seems like there are some agents out there to get me?"

"Fine but only if you tell me about what happened tonight."

"Okay. So I meet someone."

"I knew it, I so knew it. I know the whole art thing was a bit out of there but I knew it."

"Aiden just listen to me. The date was even worse than the one I had with that chef when we were on Iceland."

"No it couldn't be that bad and you just said that you met someone. "

"I did but not Carmen. So what can you tell me about Spencer Carlin?"

"The guitarist that you kind of had a fling with before you met…? "

"No."

"Oh, no, no and I mean no. Blonde girl, with blue eyes and a uniform that reminds you of a catholic schoolgirl." Ashley just nodded at that statement.

"Ash I don't want to do this to you but you need to forget her like right now. Nothing good can get out from this."

"What do you mean, you were the one that told me to be open to love and that is what I am at this point so doing blame me."

"Ash, just listen to me. She isn't just a DEB, she is the DEB at this point, and she is their little diamond. That isn't the whole story either."

"Well I kind of figure that she was a DEB, because she introduced herself as one."

"Oaky so you have talked to her that is a bad thing, very bad thing."

"How can that be a bad thing, she is just so cute, beautiful and most of all she seems so genuine and then maybe just a tiny bit naïve and that is always good."

"You do know that her mother, Spencer Carlins' mother also was the DEB when she was in this business and if anything that I have heard is that Spencer herself is an even better DEB than her mother and that is one hell of a thing to do."

"So you are telling me that I don't have chance with Spencer at all?"

"That is what I'm saying, and if you did we would be seeing flying pigs and hell would be freezing over."

"Well then prepare yourself for flying pigs and a hell that has frozen over because I'm going to get that girl. Even if that is the last thing that I do.

"Okay so what are you going to do then?"

"First drive me to the DEBS house and when I'm there I'll know what I'm going to do."  
"That is all great Ash but you do know that it's like a suicide mission going in there."

"Well if I don't have Spencer then I don't want to live."

That was the lasting that was said before the two of them hit the road so that they would be on their way to the DEB hide out. Some things never seems to change, and one of those thing or more like two were that Ashley Davies goes after what she wants and never takes a step back and that you could be sure that Aiden would be right there with her.

It didn't take that long for the two brunettes too get to the DEBS house. When Ashley was standing outside of that house she knew on some level that this might not be as easy as she first had thought but on the other hand, she was always up for a challenge, and getting to be with the DEB, herself must be one of the hardest ones she ever had been in front of and she was loving every minute of it.

"Okay, so let's see what kind of security this place had. "Ashley said mostly for herself. She took up some kind of smaller computer looking thing. And that was when the first obstacle would be some kind of force field, the second was some sensors that was build in the ground that appeared to be sensitive so pressure. The last part was of getting in to the house and finding Spencer. For Ashley that would be the hard part.

Ashley took a lacer that she had in her pocket, and that was the first step to get through the force field. She managed that without any problem and that was when she realized that this sensor was kind of moving so that she couldn't just step over them she had to find out in what pulse they were moving so that she would know how she would be going to get pasted them. Finding out the pulse was pretty easy and when that was done she had no problem with passing them. She was now standing in front of her last part of this plan. Getting in the house and in to the right room. That wouldn't be easy but she had her trustworthy minicomputer, which she could use to almost anything and now it came into use even more than before. She looked at it and she could see four different spots that indicate all of the DEBS and it even had their name.

Ashley could see where Spencer were supposed to be so there for she began her climb up the wall using a drainpipe, she had been climbing up that and now she was entering a room that she was sure of was Spencers'.

"What are you doing here?" A voice said and she could tell that this voice didn't belong to Spencer, but it was similar to another voice that she had heard before. Ashley was really racking her brain to try to figure out whom that voice belonged to.

"Hey, you aren't Spencer." Ashley said and she was surprised because she knew that she was in the right room and the spot had said that this was Spencer and now it wasn't Spencer it was someone else


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So thanks for the feedback on the last chapter. I know that there probably are some questions about what happen and if still is a bit blurred after this you can PM me and I'll try to tell you without giving away too much of this story.

At this point on and during the previous chapter I added some of my own twists, just to keep you all guessing what will happen.

Just to clarify a bit I base this story on the movie DEBS and that means that I'll be having my own twists, you don't want to know what happens all the time, you do want to be surprised.

**Disclaimer: Don't own SoN or DEBS.**

**Coachkimm:** Thanks and I hope that this update will be as good as the other ones.

**Cyberbaby:** I know a mega twist and I think that that might be something that will be necessary at the moment. Don't want Ashley to meet up with Spencer as soon as she gets in to the house. When you read this chapter you will know who it was.

**naranga87: **Thanks and I hope that you like this one too.

**uncsoftballgirl08:** I understand that the last part was a bit confusing but it was one of my own thoughts, I don't want it to be too easy for Ashley to get to Spencer. And I'm going to work on too get the chapters longer.

**SONrox:** This didn't happen in the movie but I wanted to have my own little twist

**XxDeeplyBrokenxX:** Thanks and I hope that you like this and I don't want to say too much. And for the add as one of your favorite stories.

**simplet77:** I hope that this will clear things up and that was one of my own little curveball. And thanks for the suggestion about the insight and I'll try to do that, so that we can see inside their heads.

**ShadowHawk kv:** Thanks and I agree with you with putting DEBS and SoN together, that that it's a good idea maybe even great. And thanks for adding this to your favorites.

**Chapter 6**

"That I know, I mean I am not blonde but if you want me to I can be Spencer."

No, no, no it can't be. How the hell, can my ex that was a weapon dealer at can the time is in one of the rooms that belongs to the DEBS, Ashley thought. But she was pretty sure that it wasn't that girl, because that girl is on the most wanted listen, but so am I but I on the other hand is much smarter than that girl and there for I can still be in the states. I won't get caught anytime soon and if I did that I know that I would be near Spencer. Spencer, the girl that looks like an angel and looking like an angel is a good thing. I. Need. To. Focus. Talk to that girl and find out who she is and make her help you to find Spencer. Was all that was going trough Ashley head at the moment?

That was when she looked up and saw that the girl in front of her was the same girl that had interrupted her and Spencer at the warehouse.

"No, that's okay, but what are you doing in Spencers' room?"  
"Looking for some stuff that I needed." The girl tried to explain.

"I don't believe you but we can make a deal."

"I don't want to die so anything but that and I'll help you."

"Well I kind of heard that Spencer was doing some kind of thesis on me and I wanted to talk to her about that and help her with that."

"That sounds good to me just get Spencer."

"That sounds like you know what you want but I know that you kill people. So I have one condition to help you with that, if I get Spencer for you, you are talking to her and when you do that I'll be here to just so that you won't try anything.

"You do know that you aren't in a position to make demands on different things, as you said you don't want to die. So I suggest that you do what I asked you to do." Ashley said and smiled trying to tell the girl with her bodylanguage that she should do what she was told to do.

"Okay." Was all that the girl said and with that the girl that was with Ashley was on her way to get Spencer.

"Hey, you by the way what is your name?"

"Kyla."

"Thanks Kyla, and I am pretty sure that this won't be a problem just you get Spencer." Ashley said and Kyla was on her way get Spencer.

Kyla was running around I the house trying to find Spencer and that seemed to be a bit of a problem because when every time Kyla entered a room Spencer left. And can we guess why that would be. The biggest assumption would be that she didn't want to be found.

I was walking in to my room and that was when I saw this brunette that I had seen earlier today at the restaurant and then afterwards and she hadn't been leaving my mind. This was far from good, now I see her that must mean that y brain is doing so heavy working if conjure an image of her right here in front of me.

"Hello Spencer, so where is this Kyla girl she had some crazy idea that she should be present when I was talking to you."

Okay if this is happening, she is talking to me and saying something about her talking to Kyla and Kyla talking to me, this is just so weird.

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about. I haven't talked with Kyla since we got home and you can't be here."  
"Well Spencer it so happens that I was doing some thinking and you said something about all of the facts that you have about me is just like anecdotes and I thought that I might be able to help you with that. So in order to do so I think that you should come with me so that we can leave this joint and get somewhere much better."

"Well I don't think so and I don't want your help with that." And as I said that I reach for one all the weapons that were hidden in each and every room. I was just surprised when I saw what I got; it was some kind of gun that I wouldn't be able to use. I myself had hoped that it would have been some kind of a gun that I would be able to use or at least a crossbow. The reason that I couldn't use the gun is because it was a water gun. But that wasn't any of my luck.

"Spencer that isn't nice to do something like that and I was here trying to be nice." Ashley said and in a swift motion she managed to disarmer me, what was she doing, she was nice or so I thought. As Ashley had disarmed me she managed to find the crossbow, just my luck.

"As you now can see you don't have that much of a choice. So why don't we just go out and see what we can do to make this town a bit more insecure." Ashley said to me. As you can understand I didn't have that much of a choice I had to go with her. So we left the house and as we were almost safe, well safe isn't the best word, for me I was still having the crossbow pointed to my back and Ashley walking behind me. That was when she heard something that must have spooked her. So she pulled the trigger. I could hear that but I didn't feel anything. That was a good thing; she didn't shoot me so I wonder who she was shooting me that meant that someone else got that arrow at them.

Ashley walked to the person that had been hit with the arrow from the crossbow and that was when the girl took the arrow that had nailed her jacket against the tree that she was standing in front of. And when the moon came closer I could see that it was Kyla. That girl is just in so much trouble.

"Kyla. What are you doing outside?" I had to ask her.

"Well, I was kind of looking for you. There was someone in your room that wanted to talk to you." Kyla said.

"I know, why do you think that I'm out here."

"Okay, well so that you have met up with her then."

"Kyla don't you listen."

"I do listen." That was when she noticed that her shirt to a part was nailed to the tree.

"Hey who did this to my shirt, this was my favorite one and now there is a hole in it and that means that I can't use it again." When Kyla said this Ashley stepped forward and saw who it was and when she saw that it was Kyla she just sighed.

I haven't been here that long and still that girl is getting on my nerves. I can honestly say that I don't know how they all can be here with this girl, she seems to be just a little bit off so too say, Ashley thought. And she couldn't keep her mouth closed; she needed to get this out.

"So what. I mean there was holes in that shirt before that arrow were fired." Ashley said and when both the other two girls heard that the both looked like two big question marks.

"What do you mean." Kyla asked and looked back and forth between me and Ashley. And I myself was also a bit lost on that train of thought.

"Well you need to have some holes on the arms of the shirt so that you can get your hands out." Ashley explained to us, I have to tell you that girl have one crazy mind and that might be the reason that she always has managed to get away from all the agents and cops that have been chasing her.

"So now that you are here and I have Spencer here so that means that you have two choices. And I guess that you would like to know what those are."

"Well that would be nice." Kyla said and she was still a bit unsure on what it was that was going on. She knew that Ashley wanted t talk to Spencer but that would just be so strange that Spencer would go willingly.

"So here is the things that you can chose that either go with us or go inside and get another arrow and this time I won't miss." Ashley said, but when she said that she knew at the same time that if Kyla didn't follow them she wouldn't do what she was saying that she was going to do that wasn't her MO.

So all of us left and began to walk to the car that Ashley had been driving, to get here and now we needed to go somewhere so that I was going to talk to Ashley and I knew that that was going to be a hard time. I don't want to do this; I mean I'm breaking so many different rules and laws that there is for us and at the same part I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Why does everything be so hard?

I the backseat of the car, Kyla and Aiden sat together and talking and as far as I could tell they were getting along pretty well and that isn't a good thing, she shouldn't be doing that I mean she would never get her stripes if she would get caught by anyone.

I on the other hand was sitting as far from Ashley as I could do, if I could I would leave this car if I knew where we were at this point but I have no idea.

"Ashley just stop the car and turn around, I want to get back home." I said and looked at her for the first time trying to get her to understand and pleading with my eyes. That was something that I knew that if I did that I would get it my way. It always works.

"Spencer, forget that, I won't fall for that little look, I know that one I invented that, don't even try to tilt your head and then pout. That doesn't work at me at the moment." Ashley said how she could know what I was thinking. She is good.

Spencer, Spencer what am I going to do with you. I know you better than you think. Sure I was pretty close to fall for that look she had, it was really hard to resist her but I had to do that. If I didn't I would never have a chance to talk to her. I need to be strong for my own sake.

"Spencer, you see if I would stop the car and let you guys walk back hoe you could get lost and be lost for days maybe even weeks and weeks could turn out to months." Ashley said, that girl know what she is doing. That was when it looked like she was going to crash into a wall that was fully of different graffiti drawings but as she was driving and hit that it just gave in, it was like an optical illusion, it was there and at the same time it wasn't there. And after we had past trough that wall it was this big parking lot on the other side and it seems like we were outside a club and if I guess I would say that this is one of those underground clubs, the ones that are illegal.

"Okay so let's go inside so that we can talk."Ashley said and walks out from the car and from the backseat I could see that Aiden also was leaving so that left me and Kyla in the car.

Okay, so Spence isn't going to get to this club but you should just wait and see I'm positive that before she even realizes she will be going in to this club.

"Spence, I'm sorry but I kind of need to pee and I don't want to go inside all by myself so could you go with me." Kyla asked her friend. All I could do was to sigh why, was this happening to me was, sure I wanted to talk to Ashley but that isn't the right thing to do.

But I didn't have a better idea so I had to go with Kyla and as I walked in to the club I saw that there was a lot of people there and absolutely no one that I knew but I did spot both Ashley and Aiden. This was so not what I wanted to happen. I saw that Aiden was pointing at me that could mean only one thing; Ashley was going to go over here. I had no choice then to grab the bull by its horn.

"I can see that you made it."

"Well I didn't have that much of a choice Kyla needed to use the restroom and didn't want to go inside alone so here I am." I said and looked at her, I think that she took that as some kind of cue, she grabbed my hand and dragged me trough the dance floor and on her way to a table she grab two bears too. I just want to point out for you that I don't drink and that I'll never begin to do that, it will just hurt me in all the bad ways. I have had some bad experience with the alcohol in my family. I don't want to in to more of that at this point. When we got to a table Ashley just gave the guys that was occupying the table a look and all of the left, I don't know how she did that but I'm sure that I don't want to know.

"so now that we are here, let's get to know each other a bit better."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"why, I mean I haven't done anything to you that would offend you, or am I missing something."

"let me see, you took me from my house under crossbow threat and took me to this place when I asked you to stop the car and turn around and get me back home."

"okay, I'm sorry but I just wanted to help you." Ashley said but that wasn't the whole true season for her to have Spencer there with her, she could actually fall in love with the blonde but that wasn't something that she was going to admit at this point. It had been like five six hours since they first met.

"Help?" I can say that I was surprised to hear that.

"You know that paper that you were writing or were going to write. You get some facts that you can use so tell me what you think about me? or better yet tell me your thesis. "

"Well my thesis is that you are doing all of this crimes, because you didn't have the love from your father as a kid. That you don't have the ability to love, that you feel empty and that you need this kind of kicks in your life just so that you can feel alive."

"I can love, and that isn't why I do that." Ashley said and looked at me I could see that she hadn't like what I said and that she was getting a bit on the more defensive side and that was something that I didn't meant to do. I would say that this is a bit of her fault I mean she said that she wanted to hear my thesis and that was it.

"Okay, I'm sorry you don't have to yell." I said to her. "So what was this whole thing with Carmen?"

"No, don't go there. That was just such a disaster. I was hoping that I could forget about that."

"Why was that a disaster then tell me. How would not like you?" Where did that come from, was a thought that went though the both girls head at that moment.

"She was just talking about art and different kinds of ways that you can kill someone and that wasn't something that I could connect with, well the last part of it."

"Oh I see."

"Yeah I know so what about you, you seem a bit in your own thoughts."

"Well, what can I say? Some guys have a hard time to understand when a relationship is over and done. So I had to break up with yet again tonight."

"Wait you have something there." Ashley said and leaned forward and was take something away from my lip. I don't know what it was but it was something and just feeling her warm breathe on my lips as she took that away from my lips was just too much. I don't know how I'm going to handle all of this or even if I'm going to be able to do so.

I don't know why I did that, sure it was piece of hair that was on her lip so I just had to take that away, not so that I could be closer to her I know that for sure. Okay so I kind of with hold some information about the reason I did what I did.

Kyla and Aiden were playing so air hockey and just talking to each other it somehow seemed like they were hitting it off pretty well and that was when Kyla decided to look over to see how her friend were doing. That was when she saw something that she didn't expect to see ever. Sure she knew that Spencer didn't like Derek but at the same time she didn't know that Spencer was in to girls too. That was what it looked like at this point.

"its look like your friend is kind of flirting with my friend." Kyla said and Aiden looked at what Kyla was seeing and the only thing he could do was agree with that.

"well, I can see that."

"but my friend isn't like that."

"Are you sure because I think that she might be."

"yeah, I'm sure." Kyla said and at the same time she was thinking about what Spencer had said earlier the same day that something was missing in her relationship with Derek maybe that was it. That he was a guy.

"So what would you say about making this interesting."

"how do you mean?"

"what about 50 bucks. If she is like "that" as you say you pay and if she isn't then I'll pay. Deal?"

"you are so on." Kyla said and when she said that she looked over at the table that Spencer and Ashley were sitting at and that was when she saw something that she shouldn't be seeing.

"Just so you know me being here feels so right but at the same time I know that this is so wrong."

"What are you meaning Spence?" Ashley asked me and I knew that I was going to have to explain what I was meaning.

"Well, it feels right to be here with you but at the same time I know that I'm breaking all this laws and rules that I'm supposed to be following and that is just so… I don't know." I said and I was really confused about all of this. Why does she have to have this reaction on me?

"Just don't think about the rules at the moment just go with what you are feeling."

"Okay that sounds like a good idea."

"So what are you feeling at this moment? Just tell me I promise that I won't laugh." Ashley said and the look on her face was telling me that she was telling me the truth.

At the same time Ashley was thinking about how lucky she was to be spending time with Spencer, that blonde girl was just so special in some way that she couldn't describe in words what it was.

"Well, I would say that I feel more like myself when I'm with you and we haven't known each other that long. And it feel like I don't am my true self when I'm with my friends it feels like I'm playing a role. That I'm the one that I should be, I'm the person that they all expect me to be. If you understand what I mean?" I said and all I could feel at this moment was that I was pouring my heart out to one of the most wanted criminals in this world but I couldn't look at Ashley as she was that girl. I mean she couldn't be that girl; she didn't look like the girl that everyone wanted to get in custody and most of all she looked so lost in the lack of a better word as this point. Every time I looked into her eyes I could see myself get lost and that was a bad thing considering who she was but I can't help it, it feels so real.

"I know what you are talking about, I haven't felt this much alive in a long time and you are the one that has brought that to me and also you are the reason that I want to feel this much alive." Ashley said and on some level she knew that this was the moment she had been waiting for the whole time since she first met Spencer.

As me and Ashley had been talking all night about absolutely everything I knew at some level that what she was on her way on doing and I can't say that I was going to complain. She began to close the small distance that were between us, it has been smaller and smaller during this whole night and I haven't said anything cause I still feel like that was perfectly normal. And as she was about to kiss me. I could hear someone I the background.

"Oh my God. Spencer she was about to kiss you and you almost let her." Kyla said and all I can do is shake my head. That girl doesn't know when she is supposed to keep her nose out of it. I kind of wanted her to kiss me but at the same time I was reviled that Kyla had come. I can tell you that Ashley didn't feel the same as I did.

Ashley was showing her disappointment just a bit more than I did and that are pretty much obvious that she was going to do that. You just needed to take a look at her and you could see what she was feeling at this moment, she would have strangled Kyla if I wasn't there, to look at her and there for be able to calm her down a bit.

"can you take me home?" Was all that I could muster up to say to her, I honestly didn't know what else I could tell her.

"sure." Was all that she told me.

With that we were on our way home. And that was when I knew what I needed to do. But I knew that it was wrong on some level but it had to be done.

We had arrived a bit from the house, neither of us wanted to be more exposed then we already had been.

"Spencer, when am I going to see you next time?" Ashley asked me.

"You won't be seeing me again." And when I said those words I could feel something braking and I was hoping and praying at the same time that it wasn't what I thought that it was.

"Why?"

"I just can't see you. It would break to many rules." And with that I walked away and I had Kyla right behind e I knew that I did the right thing from the DEB perspective but from my own personally one I'm not sure that I was doing the same. I had slipped back to the DEB that I was.

When I and Kyla were walking back to the house we were talking.

"Spence, you do know that you broke like a million different rules tonight." Kyla said and I can tell you that I already knew that.

"I know and I know that I wasn't the only one that did that."

"what are you talking about?"

"you change both cell and AIM with Aiden so don't try anything."

"Well I know that I didn't almost kiss a girl and she just happen to be the most wanted criminal at the moment."

"if you say anything about that, I'm just going to mention Bulgaria to you and the rest is up to you how you want to deal with that. Because I know that if I tell Madison about that you will never, and I mean never get your stripes." I said and that was just one of the many times I had saved Kyla when we were out on different missions.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I apologies for the last chapter I know that it was kind of confusing I myself saw that too today (Wednesday) when I was reading all of your comments. I didn't reread it as much as I normally do and I wrote for 20-30 minutes here and there. But I'm going to go back and edit it so that it will be easier to read. And I appreciate that you pointed it out for me. I know that that isn't an excuse for being sloppy when it comes to editing and as long as the criticism is told in a constructive way and not just saying that it was bad, I personally think that it's a good thing to tell the author if there is something that isn't exactly right if it's making it harder to read and messes with flow of the story.

I hope that this chapter will be easier to read and not as confusing as the previous one. Let me know if that is so.

I'm sorry for taking so long to update this but I was writing on some of my other stories and kind of got carried away and there for left this one but I promise that this story will be finished I don't know when but I do have the plot planned in my head.

**simplet77:** when it comes to Kyla being so cool and collected about the fact that Ashley was in Spencers' room, she was shocked to see that girl inside their house so she didn't really know how to react. And I would agree with you, I would also have freaked, and that big. I freak when I hear my cell getting a text, when I know that I should get one, but that might just be my signal, a sneeze. Glad that you liked the insight and I'll try to get that even more. It's kind of fun writing what is going on inside of their heads.

**uncsoftballgirl08: **thanks and I hope that I'll be able to keep that length on the chapters maybe even longer but I won't promise that.

**XxDeeplyBrokenxX:** thanks for that but I wasn't that happy with the last chapter, when i did read it again.

**Coachkimm:** I know what you mean and I'll try to edit the last chapter as soon as I kind find some time for that. And as I said before I appreciate that you tell me that so that I can think about that when I write. It makes my ability to write better.

**Cyberbaby:** I know what you mean and I said it before, I saw it when I reread the chapter. I know that it was kind of mean but we love us some more drama. The only thing I can say is that it was a glimpse of the spy in Spencer showing. Sometimes you say thing just to saw your own skin.

**Momo The Great:** I know what you are saying and I kind of forgot to make all of you aware of that part. Sometimes the head isn't where it should be… but I think with some minor editing that chapter will be easier to read too.

**ShadowHawk kv:** I know what you mean, I have done some editing on the last chapter so I think that it will be easier to follow and that will be up soon.

Thanks to _LibraRising_ for putting this story among your favorites.

**Chapter 7**

**DEBS house**

As Spencer and Kyla walked back to the house they were quiet and neither of them said a word after they had talked and that was when they ran in to Madison that wasn't that happy with them.

"where have you two been, you do know that there is some rules regarding the whole staying out late and now that we know that Ashley Davies is back we must be even more careful about all of this." Madison said.

"Derek." Was all that Spencer said at that moment and Kyla just nodded her head showing that she was agreeing with what Spencer was saying. It took Madison sometime to realize what Spencer was meaning by that.

"Okay I understand Spencer but you do know that you should have told us about that and not just take of like that." Madison said.

"I know, I just needed some time to think. To clear my head and all of this with Ashley Davies being back and me running in to her. it has just been a long day. I'm just going to go inside and then go to bed and get some rest." Spence said and all the three girls left to walk in.

**Ashley and Aiden**

This had been a great day for Ashley. Great might be a bit too much but at least a good day and the only thing that would have made it better was if she had been able to kiss Spencer.

Spencer. Sure she was a DEB but there was something more about her, something that she was showing when they were alone and she wasn't the girl that was supposed to be the poster child. The poster child, that Spencer wasn't someone that Ashley wanted to meet again. That Spencer didn't show any emotions and was cold as ice and the real Spencer the one that she had been talking to in the warehouse for awhile and for a pretty long time at the club before they had been interrupted. That sweet and to some level innocent girl was the girl that Ashley wanted to see again.

But Spencer had told her that she never would see her again. There must be something that she can do to make that happen. She was after all a master criminal.

Ashley was standing in front of some kind of equipment that could be used in many different ways. She hadn't been standing at this point since the last time she had been dumped and really hurt.

Hurt. That was the feeling she was feeling again and that wasn't something she ever had wanted to feel again.

"Ashley, you just need to take it easy and don't do anything stupid." Aiden said and you could tell that he was worried about what his friend could do at this point.

"I know what you mean, but it hurts. It hurts so bad."

"I know what you are saying but trying to drown all o f the Australian continent won't help and I think you know that too." Aiden said to his friend.

"You are right but I need to do something. I just don't know what I can do." Ashley said.

"Just don't think about that now. You just have to wait a day, or two and then you might be able to see this with different eyes." Aiden said.

"When did you get so smart?" Ashley asked.

"When you stopped thinking. Someone needs to still think of us two."

**The next day, school**

As Spencer and her friends was walking though the school they got more looks than normal when they were walking. This morning they had gotten a message that they were having a debriefing. It was more like Spencer telling them about her interaction with Ashley Davies.

They were entering an empty room, well Mr. C was there but other than that the room was empty.

"Girls, just so you know Ms. Petrie is coming here and she would love to talk to you all about what happened yesterday at the restaurant." Mr. C said and as he said that Ms. Petrie and an assistant came in and they had a photograph with them and that was just a bit unexpected.

"Ms. Petrie it's a great honor to have you here with us." Madison said.

"And who are you?"Ms. Petrie asked.

"Madison Duarte." Madison answered the headmistress.

"Okay I'm looking for…" Petrie said and she just looked annoyed that someone was talking to her, that she hadn't said anything to.

"Oh, a Carlin comma Spencer." Ms Petries' assistant said.

"I'm Spencer Carlin." Spencer said.

"Ah, so you are the girl that survived Ashley Davies."

"Well I wouldn't say that." Spencer said and she looked uncomfortable. She didn't want to talk about anything of this. I just don't know how I should be reacting to this, sure I did have an interaction with Ashley but it wasn't anything like they are imagined that it was. The truth is that she isn't anything like they think that she is, Spencer thought.

"Don't be modest; it doesn't suit a DEB to be modest. I should think that you already knew that Sandra." Ms Petrie said."

"Spencer, the girls' name is Spencer. "The assistant said. Spencer was just glad that she wasn't the one that had to correct the headmistress.

Spencer was just looking around trying to figure out all of this. It was just too much for her, she felt like she was about to explode. That was a feeling that she wasn't used to.

"So you had a bit of a run in with Ashley Davies?" Ms. Petrie said and looked at Spencer."

"Yes I did."

"That is so great, one of our own had a run in with Ashley and she survived that is a great day for all of us and you have so much you have to tell us." Ms Petrie said and all of this did scare Spencer a bit, this was something that she wasn't used to.

"Well, I don't know if there is anything that I can tell you that you don't already know." Spencer tried to tell them but from the faces that were present in the same room as her she could tell that they didn't believe her. But she didn't know what she was going to tell them. She couldn't think about anything that was going to help them. Okay that was a lie; one of Ashleys' weakness would probably be herself, like she was going to tell them that. Spencer didn't have a chance to say anything before a photographer was storming through the door and there where a report just after that photographer. Spencer was near, and I mean really near a mental breakdown, this wasn't something that she was ready to deal with.

"Great, you could make it; just take some picture of us." Ms. Petrie said and she grabbed Spencers' arm that was something that the girl wasn't prepared for, it all took her by surprise just like all of this day had done to her so far. Spencer knew deep down that this wasn't the end of all of this.

The photographer began to snap picture after picture with the camera, one with Spencer sitting in front of Ms. Petrie and then it was one with them next to each other and another one where they were shaking their hands.

"That was great and that would be enough." Ms Petrie said and told the reporter something no one really paid any attention to that, they were all waiting on what would happen to Spencer.

And all of them that included Spencer but mostly Madison were standing there waiting on the verdict that Ms. Petrie would tell them about what their next assignment would be.

"So I think that you all want to know what the next step would be, but that is not decided just yet but there is one thing that I want to make clear to all of you and that is from now on, Spencer Carlin will be your captain." Ms Petrie said and as she said that all of them looked surprised most of all Spencer and Madison.

Spencer was just standing there with her mouth open and Madison was just shaking her head she couldn't believe what she just heard. Spencer Carlin, the one girl that didn't want to be in this position she had said it so many times. Before anyone could say anything Ms. Petrie was gone so there was nothing that they could do.

"Maddie, just listen to me." Spencer began to say and she couldn't say more before Madison was holding her hand up to make Spencer stop talking.

"I don't want to hear it. I know what you are going to say so just save it." Madison said and turned around and began to walk away. Spencer just stood there and sighed, she didn't want this and all of them knew that, how come that Petrie didn't know, was this just something to show them who was in charge or was it her mother that was behind all of this. That was when the alarm went off; it appeared that someone was robbing a bank or something like that. This meant that they soon would be out on a mission and Spencer would be there captain for the first time. Nothing that she was looking forward to. This was all going to backfire on them, she knew it but she didn't want to say anything, she needed to be strong for all of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to all of you that have read this and are reading and I hope that you all like it, because I have pretty fun writing it and there for I hope that you all are liking it.

Disclaimer: don't own DEBS or SoN, but I have made a few changes just so that there will be a few surprise for you when you are reading.

**Coachkimm:** thanks and here is on more.

**areader97: **thanks and that was the one that I was thinking of doing next and here it is more or less.

**simplet77:** here is the bank scene and I don't want to tell too much.

**Chapter 8**

As the DEBS was getting closer and closer to the bank Spencer was getting more and more nervous on how she would be handling all of this. She knew that this was going to lead up to a huge fight between her and Madison; there was no chance that there wouldn't be something like that at this point.

As the parked there car all of them except Spencer got of the car, she was still sitting in the car not sure on what she should be doing at this point, she slowly got out of the car and they were all starting to run so that they could get inside of the bank and see what had happened and hopefully get whoever it was that had made this robbery.

"Spence, what are we doing next?" Madison asked she knew that Spencer didn't have any idea on what they should be doing now.

"huh." Was all that the blonde captain could say she didn't fallow what Madison was saying.

"The plan, how are we doing this?" Kelly clarified for her but she was not happy with this and she also knew that neither was the team. Spencer knew that she wasn't cut out to be a captain; she didn't want to be a DEB in the first place.

"Formation, Alfa Kappa Gamma." Spencer told the rest of the group and she wasn't sure that this was the right thing to do.

When Madison heard that she just sighed she knew that this wasn't going to work and that Spencer never should have been made in to captain.

The four girls began to run in to the bank looking around trying to see where they should be going and as the was looking around, Spencer could see some kind of shadow moving around, she was looking trying to see if there was something that she could see that was behind all of this.

Sure she had an idea on what was going on and that is was Ashley that was behind all of this but she knew that she couldn't tell her friends and on some level she knew that Kyla must have some kind of acknowledge about all that is happening at this moment.

That was when the blonde saw the brunette standing there hiding pretty well and she knew that this was going to be hard for her and that there wasn't much she could do.

"come here." Ashley mouthed to Spencer, and Spencer was just giving her some kind of face trying to tell her that she couldn't go there and Kyla was seeing this and slowly began to be a little suspicious to what was going on with Spencer so the younger brunette that was standing next to Spencer began to look around trying to see if she would be able to see the person that she believed was standing somewhere in the shadows.

And as Ashley saw that Kyla was looking around she made up her mind and left the room and began the build up to the next step of this plan, she was hoping that this would be working.

The four DEBS began to walk to what they suspected to be the vault and when they were passing a door they all could hear some muffled noises coming from the other side if the door and Kyla who was the one that past the door as the last person opened up it and she saw that there were some of the staff of the bank that was sitting in there.

"I promise that we will be back for you later." She told them and then she closed the door once again, as you know by now Kyla might not be the smartest of them but she knew that letting them go at this point would probably be a bad idea.

At this point they were all standing at the end of the stairs waiting on what they should be doing next, that meant waiting for Spencer to tell them what they should do.

The door to the vault was open and Spencer knew that they shouldn't be going inside that but something told her that they should, she couldn't tell them why she just had this feeling.

This feeling was not the good one but she needed to show them that she was in charge and not let them think that she didn't know what she was doing.

"We are going to check the vault." Spencer said.

"trap." Was all that Madison said and that was a start for a fight that was taking up a few minutes but Spencer knew that she was the one that would decide in the end and that was the final thing that she was going to use if Madison didn't leave it.

"Spencer, we all know that there is nothing good about going in there and I think that you know that too. Can't you just confess that you don't know what you are doing and let me take over?" Madison said and that was one bad thing to say.

"Madison, you listen and you listen carefully, and as for today I was left in charge that means that I'm the boss and that I decide on what you and all of you should do." Spencer said and she was far from happy at this point, you could almost see the smoke coming out from her ears.

Madison didn't say anything and that was never a good thing and they all knew that this could be the ending for them as a group if the two strongest members didn't get along.

"Okay, I take that as you understood what I was saying. And that means that I order you to make sure that the vault is safe. And we all are going to make sure that is the case this time." Spencer said and she had made her decision.

They were all walking inside the vault and Spencer was happy all that she had done so far had worked out and so had this.

"I told you there was no problem." And as Spencer said that the floor beneath her just disappeared and Spencer fell through that hole that had opened up and as soon as she had gone through that hole it closed up and the door to the vault closed.

"trap." Was all that Madison said and that was something that she knew was going to happen but Spencer was too stubborn for her own good and this was sure one thing that they all knew was going to be the end for them.

**With Spencer**

When she landed she saw that there was some kind of basement like room that she was in. And then there was someone that was helping her up and as she took that hand she knew who it was that was helping her.

"Ashley."

"Spencer, I see that we meet again." Ashley said as she helped the blonde up, she had to tell her.

"I don't know what to say." Spencer said, she was still in her DEB mood and hadn't really transformed into the girl that she really was, the girl that she wanted to be. That was the girl that had gotten to be hidden for the most part of her life.

"So don't say anything." Ashley said and looked at Spencer and that was when the blonde saw something that she hadn't expected to see in the brunettes' eyes and that was something that she wanted to talk about.

"I really appreciated that you went through all of this trouble with the trapdoor but there is just this one thing that I think that we need to talk about." Spencer said and looked at Ashley, she didn't want to do this but she knew that she had to.

"I kind of gathered that there was something that we needed to talk about." And this was it, Ashley knew it but she wouldn't believe it until Spencer said it herself.

"I did have fun with you last night and I like you and all of that." Spencer said and looked apologetic at the brunette that was standing in front of her; she knew that she was going to do something stupid.

**At the same time in the vault**

"I know this was a trap and I told her that but did she listen." Madison rambled as she was walking around in the vault.

Kyla was more or less freaking out and she didn't know where she should be going, she had problems with these small spaces, she was claustrophobic and this was not a good thing.

"Oh my God, oh my god." Was all the youngest of the three girls could say and that was something that she was repeating over and over.

Kelly was just standing there not doing much, she took out a cigarette and lighted it and began to smoke and this did just freak out Kyla even more.

"You can't smoke in here, the air will decrease even faster and the little that would be left would be poisoned and that would kill all of us. Tell her she can't smoke." Kyla said and looked over at Madison.

The Latina on the other hand didn't do much and she walked over to Kelly and took one of the cigarettes and began to smoke even more.

"This could not get any worse." Kyla said and as she said that the roof of the vault began to slowly come closer to the floor.

Haven't you learned something Kyla, you should never say that something can't get any worse that means that it soon will be worse.

**Back with Spencer and Ashley**

"I kind of understood that you had something to say and that is why we are here and you like me kind of." Ashley said just to be on the safe side.

"Yes, I like you but I don't like like you." Spencer said and as she said this she could feel how the air was getting harder to breath, it was like someone was cutting the supply.

"Oh, I kind of guess that and that is why we both are here so that we could make all of that clear." Ashley said and you could hear that she was disappointed to hear this but she had to put a brave face on.

"Okay, this good. So think that I should be going know, I think that my friends are wondering where I am." Spencer said.

"I don't think so." Ashley said and smiled, she knew what this was about and that one thing was sure and that was that the other DEBS wouldn't be looking for Spencer anytime soon.

"Ashley!" Spencer more or less yelled to the girl that was standing in front of her but she couldn't be mad at this girl even if she tried and that was a bad thing.

"Okay fine." Ashley said and she had a similar problem to the one that Spencer had. She would do anything that the blonde asked her to do.

Ashley made some adjustments and the roof that had been descending in the vault stopped doing that and Spencer was happy with that even though she didn't know exactly what it was that had happened.

Spencer was about to leave when she heard that Ashley asked her something that she didn't expect to hear.

"What do you have to lose?" Ashley asked as Spencer was walking passed her.

**Back in the vault**

The roof had finally stopped descending and they were all relived that it had done that and the door opened up so there it was the chance to get out and that was what the three girls did and they began to look around to see if there was this chance that they could find Spencer.

They had all take a deep breath and let go of all the buildup stress that they had managed to get when they were looked in the vault.

**Spencer and Ashley**

"Everything." Was all that Spencer could say when she heard Ashley ask her that question but at the same time she knew that she would have everything to win if she chose to go with older girl.

Just as she was about to leave Ashley grabbed her arm and that was all that she needed, all the encouragement that was necessary for Spencer to take that leap in to the unknown.

Spencer closed the small distance that were between the two of them in a kiss.

That kiss meant more than she ever would have thought that a kiss could mean.

It was a promise for a life that she wanted to live.

A life that meant that she could be the person that she wanted to be but at the same time it meant that she needed to leave the life that she had known for her whole life behind.

Leave her family, her mother her father and her friends but she could feel that it would be the right thing to do but would she be able to handle all of that.

She was after all a DEB and as a DEB she knew what she should but as Spencer, the girl, she had no idea on what she should be doing.

And as they broke the kiss they rested their foreheads against one another and that was the last thing that Spencer could remember doing before she made her decision on what she should do and that was something that she hoped that she wouldn't be regretting later on but at this moment that was the right decision.

And that was the most important thing for her.

And a few minutes later the rest of the DEBS soon entered the same room that Spencer and Ashley had been in and this time there were no sign of that they had been there or what had happened besides the fact that you could see some of the things that Ashley left behind and this time it were guitar picks that was laying around on a table that was in the room and that was when they all were looking around and saw something written on the wall in a blood red color.


	9. Chapter 9

I know that is was awhile since this has been update, and that is never good and my soccer season has started and are soon do for a break and that means that I might have a bit more time to write but at the same time as I'm writing on my stories I also write on a masters-paper and that takes time, it's both reading and writing but I hope that I'll be able to use my weekends and some nights to write this.

**Disclaimer:** don't own DEBS or SoN, I just wanted to make that clear.

Please leave me some feedback who knows that might give me some inspiration so that I can write more I have a bad case of writers block on this story but maybe it will get better soon.

**Chapter 9**

The DEBS were looking on what was written on the wall, they all had different looks on their faces, there were anger, and shock and then there was annoyance.

They had no idea what the message really would mean but at the same time they knew that Spencer was with Ashley and that there must be a reason for that, and there was only one of the three remaining DEBS that knew the real reason but that was something that she didn't want to share at this moment but she might have to later on.

The message was telling them: _I have the girl._

It was short and consists but they all knew that there was something more than that to it and that was something that they soon would be finding out about what that was.

What was left of the team after the fake bank robbery that was what it turned out to be. That was something that no one had expected it to be and they were all surprised that it had happened and it was going to be a lot of work to see what they could do to get Spencer back and it needed to be done fast.

The next day Kyla, Madison and Kelly had a meeting with Ms. Petrie and Mr. C would be there too and they knew that there would be a big risk that Paula Carlin; Spencers' mother also would appear.

This woman was once in the same position that Spencer was in and it had been set from the start that once Spencer was old enough she would be in this position that she had been in for the last year.

"God morning DEBS." Mr. C said as he and Ms. Petrie entered the room and you could hear a needle fall it you listen carefully, no one wanted to be the one that was going to break the silence in this room.

"Where the hell is my daughter?" someone yelled as she walked in to the room. The woman was no other that Paula Carlin, former poster child for the DEBS and mother to the one that was the pride and joy this time around.

"Take it easy, Paula." Mr. C said and they all knew that he would be the only one that would be able to keep his cool during this time.

"Arthur, you can't mean that, our daughter is missing and you are telling me that we need to calm down." Paula continued her rambled and she was furious that Spencer was missing. She still couldn't get what had happened in her head. This was supposed to be the number one DEB team in the world and one of them get kidnapped and no one knows how that happened.

What Paula had said, that Spencer was her and Arthurs daughter was not something that everyone knew about, they all knew that Paula was Spencers' mother but that Mr. C was her father was not something that was told.

"Madison could you please tell us what happened?" Mr. C asked the girl that was in charge in this moment.

"All that we know is that we were called in to look at this bank robbery and as it turns out it was fake. During this we were securing the vault." Madison said but she couldn't continue before she was interrupted.

"Don't you know that is the last thing that you should be doing." Paula stated and she wasn't happy at hearing this.

"Of course we do. And I told Spencer that it was a trap but she didn't want to hear it, she made the decision that we were going to secure that vault and as we did that there was some kind of trapdoor that she felt through and the roof started to descend on us and the door was closed." Madison continued and as she took a breath Kelly took over and explaining what had happened and the last thing that she said was what they had seen when they had found the basement that Spencer and Ashley had been in.

"So what are you planning on doing so that we can get Spencer back?" Paula asked she had calmed down now after she had heard what had happened and she was smart enough to realize that she couldn't put the blame on the other girl s of the team. They had just followed the order that Spencer had given them.

"At this moment we are going to let out a search group that can find as much information as possible and we do think that we know that Ashley Davies is behind this kidnapping." Ms. Petrie said and looked at the former DEB that was standing in front of her, this was one of the few people in the world that she was respecting and listening to.

**Ashley and Spencer**

The two girls had managed to get un noticed to the secret lair that Ashley had and they had spent the day trying to get to know one another better and so far it had gone pretty good. One thing that they had in common was that they never really felt alive when they were around other people and that people around them all ready had made their mind up about how they should be acting. That was one thing that had made them the persons that they were today, it was something that they were supposed to be.

At this moment they were laying in Ashleys' bed just talking and they had just finished watching a movie something that neither of them normally had any time to do.

"So, can you tell me something about you that I don't know?" Ashley asked and looked at Spencer; this was how it was supposed to be.

"I don't know. I mean I don't know what you want me to tell you?" Spencer said and she was nervous, that was a new feeling to her and she had no idea how she should be reacting to that.

"You can tell anything that you want me to know." Ashley said and gave Spencer a peck on the lips, she just couldn't hold it in any longer it had been hard not to jump Spencer when they had gotten here from the bank and now the blonde was acting all innocent and cute.

Maybe that was the person that Spencer really was, the self-confidence girl that she had met at first might just be an act that she had to put on when she was a DEB.

"Well, my mother was a DEB and when she and my dad had me, it was like written in the stars that I also should be one."

"Your mother was a DEB?" Ashley asked she was surprised to hear that but at the same time when she looked at Spencer she knew that there must be more to the story than she was telling.

"Yeah she was, when she was my age she had the same role that I have now. She was their poster child, she was the perfect DEB and she was the one that they all wanted to be like and be friends with."

"That must be great. I meant to be the girl that everyone wants to be or be friends with." Ashley said but when she looked at Spencer she saw that the blonde had a different idea or that she felt like there was something more.

"of course it great that I'm doing this good and all of that but at the same time I can feel that there is something missing in my life but I don't know what it is and I just want to know what it is so that I can, you know." Spencer said and she couldn't put it into words what it was that she was missing in her life.

"I think I know what you mean, the one thing that you are missing is what make you feel alive and want to get up in the morning. Like a reason to why you are living this life that you are living." Ashley said and she knew what Spencer was feeling because she was feeling the same thing.

"That is it but I don't know how I can find that and I just want to be happy and all of that." Spencer sighed and she wanted to do something else.

"Okay, so that was one thing I didn't know about you is there something else?"

"Well there is the question about my father; we used to have this great relationship when I was younger before I became a DEB and when that happened." Spencer said and when she said that tears began to form in her eyes.

"What happened didn't he like the idea of you being a DEB?" Ashley asked this was something that she wanted to know more about.

"No he was okay with the whole idea but he became like our mentor, the one that was our contact and gave us information about all the different missions that we were going at and we needed to keep it a secret that he was my father. That took a toll on our relationship; it wasn't the same after that."Spencer said, she looked down on her hand she just wanted to forget all about this and just get back to being Spencer.

When Ashley saw how Spencer was reacting she knew that there wasn't anything that she could do to make this get any better. She just wanted to be some kind of comfort for the other girl.

Ashley made up her mind and she moved closer to Spencer that was laying down under the covers and she could hear how the younger blonde girl was sniffling. And when the brunette came closer to the blonde she just put her arms around the girl that was laying there and held her tight, that was the only thing that she could think of doing and she hoped that it help.

This day had been long for all of them and she hope that tomorrow would be a better day than this had been.

Well this day had been good, she had been spending a great part of the day with Spencer getting to know the girl but at the same time, all of this was knew to Spencer and who knew what the reaction would be tomorrow.

The next day Ashley woke up earlier than normal and she could see how the young blonde was still sleeping and she just looked so peaceful. Like there was nothing in the world that could be a problem for her and that she was happy where she was.

She wanted to wake up the girl that was laying in her arms at this point but at the same time she wanted the blonde to have the chance to sleep until she woke up by herself. Ashley decided that she would do something that she never had done before.

She would cook some breakfast and give it to Spencer so that they could have breakfast in bed. Ashley began to move Spencer form her arms but that was a harder task then she had expected it to be and she placed a pillow in Spencers' arms hoping that it would be a good enough substitute until she came back. Before she left she place a small kiss on the side of Spencer head, this girl had made Ashley softer than she or anyone else thought was possible and it had just been about a day.

After about an hour Ashley came back and Spencer was still sleeping. So the brunette placed the breakfast tray besides the bed on the floor and she was careful not to tip anything over so that Spencer would wake up, because of all of the commotion that would start.

Ashley climbed into the bed and she began to trail kisses along Spencers' jaw line and placed small kisses on the blondes' neck. The kisses were so light that it was like there was someone that was tickling the blonde but Ashley was careful and she wanted to wake up Spencer.

"Spence." Ashley whisper in the blondes' ear and that was something that she had never done before but at the same time she knew that she had this side and she wanted to show it to Spencer. Spencer just mumbled something she wasn't really awake yet but still there were something that made the blonde slowly open up her eyes and when she did. She was met with the most intense brown eyes looking deep in her eyes.

"Morning, sleepy head." Ashley said and she couldn't help but to capture Spencers' lips in a kiss before the younger girl had a chance to respond with a god morning of her own.

"Morning to you too." Spencer said as they broke the kiss.

"I made you some breakfast." Ashley said and took the tray that was standing on the floor and Spencer couldn't help but to smile when she saw what was on the tray. There were pancakes, toasts, eggs, bacon, some juice and coffee. And the most important thing or it was for Spencer, one single red rose was standing in a vase. Ashley had made this big effort to make Spencer feel like there was here that she was supposed to be and it felt just right.

**DEBS house**

Madison and Kelly were talking about what they should do so that they could get Spencer. They were sure that Spencer was with Ashley Davies but they didn't know where the criminal master mind was. That was the biggest problem. They knew that there should be airing some news about that Spencer was missing and that they all should be keeping their eyes open if anyone would see anything.

Kyla was sitting in her room chatting with Aiden, they had changed screen names so that they could talk to one another. Kyla wanted to make sure that Spencer was okay and when she had found out that Spencer was okay, she left that alone and she and Aiden was talking about everything and anything.

They had some kind of connection but it might not be as strong as the one that were between Spencer and Ashley.

Madison was walking around the city just trying to figure out how she could be finding Spencer and mostly how they would be able to get her back without the risk of being killed. Ashley Davies was one of the few criminals that they didn't know so much about and, the one person that knew something about Ashley was Spencer and she was kidnapped by the girl in question.

Madison was angry with the whole world and she needed something to make this anger go away and there was one thing she knew that she could do. She needed to kick someones' ass and that was one thing that she knew how to do and if doing that might get some information about the whereabouts where they could find Ashley and Spencer it would be great thing too.

Madison found someone that she could use as a punching bag and to find put where Ashley could be hiding and this time she wasn't alone she had Kyla with her, she didn't know why but that was something that was decide, Madison Duarte wouldn't be allowed to walk outside alone if she was in this mood, she would get someone killed or maybe be killed herself.

"I said; where is Spencer?" Madison yelled as she had a great hold on the thugs' collar on the shirt that he was wearing and that was never a good thing.

"I told you I don't know where she is." The thug said and Madison wasn't that pleased to hear that and she wanted to know where the blonde girl was, it was after all the girl that she consider her best friend among the squad.

"Madison, just calm down." Kyla said and she knew that she would be hearing this for a long time but it was worth it in the end. They didn't need to lose Madison to just because she wouldn't be able to manage her temper.

Kelly was on her own with the same task and she didn't have any luck either and they all knew that the longer it took for them to find the two girls the bigger the risk of finding their friend dead and that was the last thing they wanted.

Well Kyla knew that if they found the two girls they would both be alive and kicking and it was really hard for her not to say anything but if she said anything it would probably be bad for her too, they would find out that she was communicating with Aiden and that was something that she didn't want to happen.

And as they got home, Kyla knew that she needed to tell Spencer that the blonde should be thinking about getting home and don't let them find her with Ashley.

"Spencer, you need to get back here." Kyla said as she left the first voicemail to Spencers' cell.

She waited about an hour to see if she would hear anything from Spencer but there was nothing.

"Spencer, I'm serious you need to get back her and if you don't I'm going to tell you mother that you are away with Ashley Davies and then you would wish that you were dead." Kyla said and it didn't take her more than five minutes to call her back and once again leave another message.

"I'm sorry about that Spence, I know what you think about your mother but you need to get back here. Madison is going to kill someone if you don't come back and I don't want to be the one that I standing in her way. So please call me back and come back home again." Kyla pleaded as she left the voicemail.

**Spencer and Ashley**

Spencer was listing to all of the messages that Kyla had left for her but as she was spending most of her time with Ashley she knew that she couldn't get back to the house just yet.

Being with Ashley made her feel alive and she just wanted to feel that for a bit longer and that was something that she would do. She couldn't go back just yet; they could spend some more time looking for her. No one had been near to find them and that was a good thing and that meant that they could spend some more time together and that was one thing that they were going to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the feedback it means a lot and I hope that this will be coming along a bit more than it have.

**Chapter 10**

The next day Spencer knew that there was something that she wanted to do but she wasn't sure on what it was.

All she knew was that she wanted to do something with Ashley and as she the blonde had woken up pretty early and Ashley wasn't awake just yet she decided to get to know the grounds that she was living at, at this moment.

As Spencer was walking around this warehouse or old factory building, she had trouble deciding on what it really was.

The blonde saw all different signs that said different things the one that stood out the most was the one that said, a good DEB is a dead DEB.

Was that something that Ashley really meant and the only reason that she had been kept here was so that the older girl could kill her later.

---

Ashley woke up and could feel that the bed that she had been sharing with Spencer last night was empty.

Ashley herself was afraid that all of this had been a dream and that Spencer wasn't really here, but if it was a dream it had been really good.

It wasn't that kind of dream but the fact that Spencer was here with her, the DEB, the one that everyone thought was going to be the best spy ever had been staying with their worst enemy, was something that she wanted to keep in mind and savor forever.

Spencer was special.

---

Spencer got back to the room and she wanted to talk to Ashley but as she came back to the room the brunette wasn't there anymore but she could hear a shower running and that could mean that Ashley soon would be here.

Ashley came back in to the room, she wanted to see if Spencer was back, and when she saw that the blonde was back she was going to talk to her.

"Spencer." Ashley said and saw that the blonde was sitting on the bed it looked like she was deep in thoughts.

When Spencer heard that she just turned around to see where the sound came from and when she was that it was Ashley she knew that she needed to do this the right way and not push her.

"Ashley." Spencer greeted the brunette; she wanted to know what Ashley had in mind before saying anything.

"You weren't here when I woke up, I kind of thought that it was some kind of dream." Ashley said, that was something that Spencer never thought that Ashley would say, not if she had plans on killing her.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean for that, I woke up and I wanted to look around and I didn't want to wake you up." Spencer said, this was going to be it.

"Well, that was nice of you but I would have loved to show you around here." Ashley said, this was just so strange. Ashley normally wouldn't say something like that.

"I think that we can fix that, why don't we do something today, just the two of us and get to know one another better." Spencer said and she smiled and tilted her head, this was something that almost worked every time when she wanted something and Spencer had a feeling that it would work on Ashley too.

When Ashley saw what Spencer did, she knew that this was something that she never could win; she should never let Spencer know that. It wasn't that much time that had passed since they first had met and Ashley already knew that she could never let Spencer go.

"Sure we can go out and see if there is something that we can do." Ashley said.

"Great so what should we do?" Spencer asked, and jumped down from the bed.

---

Madison was sitting alone on the couch, she didn't know what the next step would be. She never thought that she would miss Spencer but that she did.

There had been messengers out to all the different DEBS divisions around the world and all of the other organizations was also looking for their friend.

Kyla cam walking in and she knew where Spencer was, well not where she was but who she was with and the fact that the blonde was okay. That was something that she couldn't tell her friends. This was hard on her, harder than she thought it would be.

Kyla had left Spencer a bunch of messengers asking her and even threatening her that she needed to come back but deep down Kyla knew that it would be hard for Spencer to come back to this.

Kelly walked in to the same room that Madison was in just sat down on the couch next to the Latina and she didn't say much she just sighed. The blonde girl that was sitting next to Madison was nothing like Spencer, the only thing they had in common was the fact that they were blonde.

Kelly had been out, and she knew that she should have been looking for Spencer but she couldn't do that. It was something that told her that she needed to make something out of the fact that it seemed that no one, no one that they had been in contact with knew where the fourth DEB was.

---

Spencer and Ashley were sitting in Ashley car, it was an Porsche that she had had custom made for her and Spencer was going to drive this car for the first time and that was special for both Spencer and Ashley.

Spencer had never driven a car like this and Ashley had really never let anyone drive the besides her, well Aiden had but it had been a hand full of times and only when she hadn't been able to drive herself.

As Spencer had driven the car for awhile they were just standing outside and talking about different things what had made them do this.

"I'm kind of hungry." Ashley said out of nowhere.

"so let's get something to eat then." Spencer said and ran to the car she wanted to drive the car again and Ashley couldn't help but to smile.

Spencer was something special and that was something that Ashley wanted to have in her life and she was going to do whatever she could to have the blonde in her life forever.

The two of them ended up at the same club that they had been the first time that they had really talked but at the day time it wasn't anything like it had been that night.

Ashley had order some food for herself, it was a burger and fries and Spencer had gotten the same.

After they had finished their food they had shared a milkshake and they looked really cute together as they sat close together and whispered and from time to time laughing.

Something that neither of them had seen was that there was someone there that was watching them; it was someone that knew for sure that those two shouldn't be together, the person was going to be one that was sitting next to one of them.

----

Madison was running around the docks trying to find different people that she could threaten. Just so that they would tell her where Spencer was, it was getting harder and harder working at the things that they should be working at now that Spencer wasn't with them.

No one had realized how much work Spencer really did.

As Madison grabbed the collar of one of the thugs that she was threatening, she could feel that someone was tugging on her arm, trying to get her to back off.

Kelly had at first just been standing there watching to see how Madison was going to work around this and at first she hadn't really cared about how this was done but at this point Madison was going too far.

Kelly had just one option and that was to get Madison away from that man.

"Maddie, just leave it. He doesn't know where she is." Kelly said, "I think it's better if we go home and ask if Kyla have found something more that we can use. And if she hasn't why don't we go back later."

Madison left the man alone and went with Kelly so that they were on their way back to the house.

---

Kyla was sitting alone in front of the computer that she was using and she hadn't anyone there she could talk to so there for she was IMing with Aiden, she needed to know that Spencer was okay and then there was this little thing that she might have a bit of a crush on the man that she was chatting with.

And as the two other DEBS got back from what little excursion they had been on they looked for Kyla and wanted to talk to her.

The three of them sat down around a table to talk and see if there was something that they all could do to find them and soon there were all talking and trying to figure out where Spencer could be, they all knew that she was with Ashley Davies and that could mean that she was dead.

But somehow they all knew that she wasn't dead just yet, they could feel it.

---

Ashley and Spencer was once again sitting in the car and they had stopped on one all these different plazas that there and Spencer was sitting in the drivers'' seat and she had driven the car again and now when she was just sitting there not really paying attention to everything around her she could see one of the button, it was a nice read one.

"What does this one do?" Spencer asked and pressed the button and before Ashley had a chance to finish what she was about to say a missile was launched from somewhere on the car.

"Oops?" Spencer said, it was more like a question and Ashley couldn't help but to smile when she heard Spencer, that girl was just so cute, there were no words that could describe her.

Ashley just leaned over to Spencer and gave her a kiss on the lips, not thing more than that just letting her know that she understood and she really, really liked her.

The two of them made it back to the lair that, Ashleys' home was named, it was what Spencer had learned that it was called, but Ashley tried to get the blonde understand that it was her home, it was a house and nothing else.

Spencer was half sitting on the bed she had some kind of sketch book in front of her and she was sketching different things.

This was her dream, being able to do something that she really liked, painting and maybe even move away so that she could do this.


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the latest update of this and I hope that you like it, I have gotten myself once again into one of these little writers block but I do think that I'll be able to get that solved soon, I have the start of the next chapter done about a page and I do know what I want for it but the problem is to put it down in written words.

And that means that any feedback on this chapter might get me to sit down and write and plan the next chapters and maybe the whole story.

**Chapter 11**

Ashley walked in to the room where Spencer was drawing and she just looked at the girl that was deep in her own thoughts.

Ashley herself wanted to be able to do something like that but she wasn't a person that would be able to do something like that.

"Hey" Ashley said, so that she made her presences known for the younger woman that was in the room.

"Hi" Spencer said and she looked over at Ashley and she could tell that there was something that was bothering her. "I know that look, what is it?"

"I don't really know." Ashley said.

"Okay so why don't we talk about stuff." Spencer said and moved a bit so that Ashley would be able to lay down too next to her.

And they started to talk and after awhile they got in to the fact why Spencer was a spy and not going to art school like she wanted.

"I don't really know, all know is that one day there was a man that came and gave me this letter telling me that I was accepted to this college and my parents were happy for me. I mean everything was paid for so there were no questions from them."

"Why didn't you tell them that you didn't want to go there?" Ashley said.

"I think it had to do with the fact that they looked so proud when they saw what college it was."

"Do you always do what you are told to do?" Ashley asked she couldn't really understand why someone would do something that they didn't like.

"Not always, but the fact is that I make a great spy and there for I should be doing that." Spencer answered and she didn't like where this was going.

"Actually I think that you should do what you love or something that you want to do and not do something that people are telling you that you should do." Ashley said.

"So you have always wanted to be a thief?" Spencer asked.

"No, when I was younger I wanted to be a pirate." Ashley said and smiled when she thought about that.

Ashley took a photo album and showed some photos of her when she was really cute and Spencer really like one of the photos. She could see Ashley hiding partially behind some kind of stature with a watergun in her hand.

---

The person that have been watching Spencer and Ashley had made a decision on what they were going to do and that was what they was going to do now.

They knew that they needed to contact the other DEBS but wasn't sure on how they were going to do that.

The person walked over to a payphone that was the only way they wanted to make the contact they were going to make.

"Is this the DEBS?" the person asked.

"_yes, this is the DEBS."_ Madison said as she picked up the phone call that they had gotten and it was pretty late.

"Good. I think I have some information that you would like to have."

"_what do you have?"_

"Well, it has something to do with the missing one. I know where she is." The person said.

"_So tell me."_ Madison said, she wanted to know where they were going to find Spencer and then have the girl back.

"I know that she is with Ashley Davies and I know where you can find Davies." The person said and smiled smugly to them self and the thoughts were running round in the head on them, this was even better than they first had thought.

No one messes with me, no one not even Ashley Davies.

---

Ashley had left the bed she was walking up so that she could get something to drink. She needed to cool off. She knew that she had gone too far and Spencer had left.

Spencer knew that she had made a mistake when she had left the room but if she didn't leave she knew that if she had stayed this whole situation would have been bad and that was all she knew.

Spencer wanted to find something that she would be able to give to Ashley, just to show her that she still cared and that the brunette meant a lot to her.

Spencer walked in to the room and she saw that Ashley was sleeping on the bed. It was probably best if she let the girl sleep for awhile, they could talk later and as Spencer laid herself down on the bed she could feel that she herself were pretty tired.

---

The next morning when Ashley woke up she felt that there was someone that was sleeping partially on her; there was a weight on half of her body.

Her legs were entangled with Spencers'. Ashley was also holding Spencer in her arms; this was what she had been dreaming of, having someone that was going to wake up next to her.

She could see how the blonde was laying there, she looked so peaceful. It looked like she didn't have anything that was bothering her.

---

Madison was sitting at the kitchen table with a big mug of coffee. She was thinking about the call that she had gotten last night. It was one of those calls that they always got, every now and then after Spencer went missing.

This call had meant something more, it felt like this was more real.

"What are we going to do?" Madison asked to no one.

"And you are talking to, whom? Kelly asked as she walked in to the kitchen.

"No one really, we got this strange call last night form someone. They said that they knew where Spencer was but I just feel like they do know where Spencer is." Madison said but she also felt like there was something else.

"Well the just let us go." Kelly said and she wanted to go know.

"I know but there is something that doesn't feel right." Madison said.

Kyla came walking in to the kitchen, she was scratching the back of her head, she was still tiered she had been up pretty late chatting with Aiden, she had heard from the boy that Spencer and Ashley had gotten into some kind of fight but nothing more.

"Morning" Kyla said and went to grab a mug of coffee; she needed the caffeine so that she would wake up.

"Morning" both Madison and Kelly said.

"So what are we going to do today?" Kyla asked, even though she already knew that they were going to be looking for Spencer.

"We got this call last night from someone that told us they knew where Spencer was so we're going to check that out." Kelly said and she just wanted this to be over, she didn't get along with Spencer, it felt like the other blonde was trying to be something that she didn't want to be.

"Great, so when are we doing this?" Kyla asked, she needed to get in contact with Spencer to let her know that they were on their way or that they might and find her and Ashley.

"Well I think we will be going soon all that we need to do is make up a plan and then maybe call Derek, to see if he wants to be in on this." Madison said. "we need to talk to Mr. C for sure and that is all that I know."

The three DEBS were sitting around the table and discussing this with Mr. C and he was kind of glad to hear that the might find Spencer but he had a feeling deep down that just maybe, just maybe Spencer wanted this and she had gone with Ashley willingly.

That was something that he didn't want to tell the girls and for sure didn't want to tell his wife.

---

Paula Carlin, what can you say ever since Spencer had been kidnapped or, what they thought Spencer was, she had been on the hunt for her kidnapper.

Everyone knew it was Ashley Davies that had Spencer but there was no one that wanted to tell the woman that.

The first thing they had tried was to see if there was possible to keep it from her that Spencer had been missing but that idea was soon tossed away, when Paula had stormed in demanded to speak to someone that was working on the case. At first no one had wanted to speak to the woman but soon they all had realized that it was safer to do as she asked.

After that Paula had been worse than Madison when it came to hunting down thugs that might know where Ashley Davies was hiding but no one had said anything and that was even worse. At first no one really knew why that was but soon they had found out the family bands that tied Paula and Spencer together and that had been fun to explain to some people, but still no one knew about the relationship between Arthur and Spencer, that the was her father.

Paula herself hadn't been on the field for a long time so the whole thing with how she should be acting out there had been fun to watch. Now days Paula was mostly working as a recruiter, looking to see if she could find someone that they had missed during the SATs.


	12. Chapter 12

So here I am with the next chapter of DEBS and now I'm going to plan out the chapters what happens in all of them so that I can write the story.

And I just wanted to say that I hope that you won't hate me when you see where this chapter is ending, that is all that I'm saying at this moment.

I just wanted to say thanks for the feedback that always means a lot to me and I hope that you will tell me what you thought about this chapter.

**Chapter 12**

Spencer was waking up and she could feel that there was someone there that was looking at her and as she opened her eyes she could see the brunette whose arms she had fallen asleep in last night laying next to her just looking at her.

"Morning." Spencer said and yawned.

"Morning to you too, sleepy head." Ashley said and looked at the girl that was laying next to her.

The two girls continued to talk as they were laying in the bed. This was something that both Spencer and Ashley felt like they could do for ever. This was the way that it was supposed to be like.

---

Kyla was sitting with the rest of the DEBS they had decided that they needed to find Spencer and get her out of where ever she was.

Madison had been in contact with Derek so that he would know what was going on and that he could come with them, Carmen had told Madison all that she needed to know too make this happen and that was never a good thing.

Kyla knew that she needed to get in contact with Spencer and let her know what was going on so that they could do whatever they need.

---

Spencer and Ashley were back in the bedroom and they were once again laying on the bed talking they had been out for breakfast.

"I have a present for you." Spencer said and she was afraid of if this was the right thing to do. Spencer had gotten it just after she had fought with Ashley about something and she wanted to show the older girl what she meant to her.

"Oh, I like gifts." Ashley said and smiled. "Where is it?"

"I have it here." Spencer said and got of the bed, where they had been laying down and talked, and she bended down and got a small box from under the bed and handed it to Ashley.

As Ashley opened the box Spencer was looking at the brunette, she was still not sure that she had made the tight decision. When Ashley saw what it was she just smiled, it was a necklace with a small guitar pick.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." Ashley said and she meant it she never thought that Spencer would get her anything but this meant more to her than she wanted to let the blonde know.

"I didn't know if this was something that you wanted or if it was something that you liked but when I saw it, I just knew that I needed to get it for you. And if you don't like it you can return it…" Spencer was rambling and before she could finish what she was saying Ashley interrupted her.

The brunette kissed her and slowly they were laying down on the bed, just so that they could get more comfortable.

---

Kyla was trying to call Spencer but there was no answer not on the blondes' phone or their own special communication devise.

"Come on Spence, pick up, and just pick up." Kyla said to no one.

"Kyla!" Madison yelled.

This was bad, that was something that Kyla knew, this was going to back fire so much for the blonde that they were going to find.

"I coming." Kyla yelled back, this was it all she hoped was that Spencer at least would be as smart and listen to her messengers.

As the brunette was walking down stairs she could hear that Madison was on the phone with Derek telling him that he should get his ass here.

---

The three DEBS were on their way to where Ashley would be hiding and where Spencer would be. Derek was on a motorcycle and the three girls were on their own Vespas, this time they all had chosen not to take a car and they knew that it might have been a stupid idea but this was how it was this time around.

---

Ashley and Spencer were on the bed they had been talking and they were now laying down and they were sharing a few kisses.

And Spencers' hands were wandering alongside Ashleys' back and Spencer was nervous about were this looked like it was going but at the same time she felt safe where she was at this moment and she felt like this was where she belonged and she knew that this was a place that she could stay forever.

As Spencers' hands was working on the backside of Ashley the blonde felt the bra-strap on Ashleys' back and as the blonde tried to be a bit smooth and undo that same strap. She managed to snap the same strap.

All that the blonde could think of in that moment was that that was not what she was going for but then again, she could always play that of as the lack of experience that was a good thing or a good thing to blame it on for Spencer.

"Aaa, did you just snap my bra-strap?" Ashley asked and all that the blonde could do was to smile and that smile just melted Ashleys' heart even more and Ashley just continued "Just so you know that hasn't happened to me since the sixth grade."

"I was just trying to be smooth." The blonde said and smiled and she tried to tilt her head and just as she did that Ashley took the strap of Spencers' bra and snapped Spencer back.

"Just so you know that hurt." Spencer said and she smiled, she was happy and this was who she was.

Ashley took the opportunity that had presented itself to her and turned them around so that she was straddling the blonde that was laying in the bed. The two girls started to wrestle or at least something that looked like that. Ashley was holding the blondes' arms above her head.

"Say mercy." Ashley said as she was hovering over the girl.

"Never." Spencer replied and she was still smiling.

"Say that you give up." Ashley tried this time and Spencer just shook her head, she was not going to give this up, this felt amazing having Ashley hovering over her.

---

On the outside of the building that Ashley and Spencer was in, the three other DEBS and Derek was standing at the door, they wanted to get in and they were on a good way to do so. Derek was holding something that he used to burn trough the lock on the door, while he was doing this Madison and Kelly were standing around with the big guns and Kyla was standing there praying that Spencer and Ashley wasn't doing anything that they shouldn't.

---

Aiden and a few of the other men that were working with Ashley were sitting in a room playing a game of bingo. That was what they did; this was the entertainment that they had on their Friday nights.

"And that is Bingo. I'm the bingo king." Aiden proclaimed as he won that game and in that moment an alarm went off. "There is someone that is trespassing."

With that they group relocated so that they could get whoever it was that was breaking and entering this building.

---

"Do you love me?" Ashley asked and looked Spencer in the eyes; this was the first time in a long time that she was starting to believe that there could be such a thing as love. And while the brunette was waiting for Spencer to answer her you could tell that the girl was afraid of what would happen, she had opened up to someone else, which was something that she never did. The last time she had been hurt badly and she had sworn to never fall in love again.

"Yes." Spencer breath out, the blonde couldn't believe what she just had said, this was almost too much but it was the truth.

And when Ashley heard that she closed the distance that was between the two of them and kissed Spencer and at that moment the both girls knew where this was going to go and neither of them had a problem with that.

---

I just wanted to say, please don't hate me. I can promise that this will continue in the next chapter but I felt like this was a pretty good place to stop and I hope that you'll agree with me and that just means that I have something to start the next chapter with and keep the writing going. That is understandable right, I'm just gonna take a look on the DVD, there are some deleted scenes that I think would be great for the story right about where we are at the moment.


	13. Chapter 13

This is the next chapter of my version of DEBS and I'm not happy with this chapter. I can say that I'm glad that it's done and that I can continue on with this story.

I have the entire story planned out what will happen in all of the chapters that are left and I do hope that you will like it.

I just wanted to say thanks for the feedback it always means a lot and I hope that you will let me know what you think of this, I already told you what I think of it, I just couldn't put it down in writing, what I wanted to say.

**Chapter 13**

Ashley was still hovering above the blonde and she just felt alive and she didn't know how all of this could have happened to her.

How could it be possible for her to have this beautiful blonde girl laying in her bed. Once again the distance between the two of them were closed, this time it was Spencer that leaned up so that she could kiss the girl.

Slowly the two of them sat up they were just looking into each other eyes. Ashley was looking to see if she could see anything that was telling her that Spencer didn't want this but all that she could see in the blue eyes that she was looking into was nothing but love, there was nothing in those eyes that told the her that this wasn't going to continue.

////

The DEBS and Derek had managed to get inside the house and now they needed to start the search for Spencer.

Madison was in the lead of the group, she felt like she needed to make this right she felt like all of this was her fault. That she was the responsible one that she was to blame for all that was happening around them.

The group had managed to get pretty far without running in to any one that was working for Ashley Davies.

"Come here." Madison said and walked behind some kind of wall. The group was standing there deciding on what they were going to do next.

The group of DEBS and Derek moved from that room to another room and that was when they heard a noise, they tried to locate where that was coming from.

"Bingo, bingo, bingo, BINGO!" there was a voice saying and it got louder and louder until Aiden came flying down from a shelf.

////

Ashley closed the distance that was between them and her hands began to move along the backside of the blonde girl. She wanted to feel that skin against her and she just couldn't wait but she knew that they needed to take the time for this to happen and not rush anything.

Spencer was moving her hands on the brunettes' back and she was nervous she was hoping that Ashley wouldn't have a chance to notice that but it was something that was holding her back, something that told her not to move to fast.

////

Aiden landed on Madison taking her down with him in his fall.

Kelly and Kyla were fighting of some of the other men that were there with Aiden. Kyla ducked from one of the punches that came at her and she managed to get in contact with Aiden and the two of them moved away from the rest of the group of people that was fighting.

"What the hell is going on?" Aiden asked and he looked like he could kill someone this was not the plan. And the boy was freaking out more and more.

"I couldn't stop them." Kyla said and she looked apologetic.

Madison looked over at them and she wanted to know what was going on, it was like she wanted to know what the two of them were talking about.

It was like the Latina wanted to ask her something but she couldn't she had to fight the rest of them.

////

They continued to kiss each other in this sitting position and soon Ashley began to remove Spencers' top and the only time that they broke the kiss was so that Ashley could take the shirt off. After that they two of them laid down and Ashley was straddling the blonde girl once again and she leaned down and kissed the blonde. Spencers' hands found the buckle on Ashleys' belt and with nervous hands the blonde began to unbuckle the belt.

Together they managed to get Ashleys' pants of and they laid down together Ashley found the knot on Spencers' pants and help her with that, the brunette pulled down the pants a bit and after that Spencer just kicked the pants off.

They laid down once again together on the bed and Ashley closed the distance between them and kissed the blonde and soon she moved away from the blondes' mouth to her neck slowly she placed small kisses on the neck and the brunette found a spot, a pulse point that she began to suck lightly on.

The two of them broke apart and Ashley sat up slowly and Spencer was going with her and it didn't take the blonde long before she closed the distance that was to Ashley and kissed her, she ran her tongue along the brunettes' lower lip begging for access and it didn't take the older girl that long for her to let the blondes' tongue in.

Slowly they fell back on the bed, Ashley was on top and they were moving together and Spencer had never felt anything like this and she was happy that she was sharing something so special with the girl that she loved. Ashleys' hands were caressing the sides of Spencers' naked body as they were laying there kissing. Ashley wanted to take it slow but that was something that she couldn't do it was just too much for her.

The kisses that they shared became more and more passionate, Spencers' hands began to move more and more along Ashleys' body and she became braver and braver the more time that passed by.

Spencers' hands' found Ashleys' head and she brought it closer to her and soon they were even closer than they had been before and Spencer could feel how it was harder for her to breath. Ashley started to move more to the side and Spencer was moving with her.

Neither of them heard any of the noises that were present in the background all they could think about was each other and they only had eyes for what was right in front of them.

////

"You look nice." Aiden said and smiled.

"thanks." Was all that Kyla could say and she smiled, "I try my best."

"And you do look nice." Aiden said and Kyla looked down on her feet and she could feel how her face got redder and redder.

"Kyla what are you doing?" Madison asked and looked over at the other DEB.

"Nothing." Kyla said and she hit Aiden straight in the face, decking him. "sorry." Kyla said as she left him laying there.

The group of DEBS walked around, now they knew that they had a free way until they found Spencer and that was what they needed to do.

They walked around in many different rooms and hallways until they seemed to find what they were looking for.

Slowly they opened up the door and walked inside and they were quite and as they walked inside they could hear noises coming from the room but it didn't sound like Spencer was hurt if she indeed was in this room. That was when they saw something that they never had thought that they would see.

////

That was when Spencer saw something in the corner of her eye, it looked like a pretty shocked Latina standing there and the only thing at Spencer could do was to push Ashley of off her.

The look on her friends face is one that Spencer never will forget.

"It's not what it look like." Was the only thing that Spencer could say and when the blonde girl said that she didn't see the look on Ashleys' face.

Madison couldn't say anything she, she just shook her head and walked out from that room she didn't know what she could say or what she should be saying. Derek just walked out a minute or less after Madison had left.

"I can just say that I hope that all of this was worth it." Kelly said and looked at Spencer she wasn't as mad and upset as Madison but she still felt betrayed by her friend.

"You should really check your messengers more often." Kyla said and walked away, she was the last one of the intruders that had left the room.

It was once again just Spencer and Ashley in the room and it didn't feel the same as it had done before any of this had happened.

Spencer was sitting on the bed draped in the sheet just like she had when her friends had been there, she was closing her eyes and she just sighed.

"It'll be okay." Ashley said as she was standing behind Spencer looking at her, she also was wrapped in a sheet.

"No it won't." Spencer said and shook her head and it was nothing big but she knew that it wouldn't be okay.

"Don't say that, you don't know that they might understand. I just don't want you to give up." Ashley said, this was hard for the brunette she never would have thought that this would happen to her but it had.

"I'm not giving up. I'm just facing the facts. I know what's going to happen at this point. I'm happy if they'll let me stay in the states. I guessing that it will be Siberia or Antarctica or something like that from now on for me." Spencer said and with that she left the room.

The blonde knew exactly what she needed to do and that wasn't something that she wanted but it had to be done, she left the house without a word to Ashley after she had left the brunette in the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Here is the next chapter of this story and I hope that you all will like this and I would love to know what you think of this chapter.

I have written all of the chapters for this story and it's written on paper so I just have to type it to the computer so I think that it will be some regular updates on this story too.

**Chapter 14**

Spencer left the lair, she had to walk back, or it was the safer for them both to do it this way.

As the blonde was walking back to the house that had been her home for the last three years. But this time it didn't feel like she was walking home.

It felt like she was leaving home.

The girl that she was when she was with Ashley was probably more like the real her that she wanted to be. The person that she was with her friend was not the person that she wanted to be.

///

Ashley was still sitting on the bed; she couldn't believe what just had happened.

The brunette felt alone, there was just one thing left that she could do.

That was to invite her friends José and Jack to a party that she was going to have, just the three of them together.

After that she could make the best decisions.

---

Ashley was standing in front of her big laser-beam. She had to destroy something.

"You are going down." Ashley slurred, José and Jack had been nice friends to her.

"Ash, what are you doing. Don't do anything that you will regret tomorrow." Aiden said and he was worried about what Ashley actually would be able to do when she was feeling like that and more importantly acted this way.

///

As Spencer walked inside the house she could see that she wouldn't be alone with the rest of the DEBS girls, they were her friends or at least had been her friends.

Besides Kyla, Madison, Kelly and Derek, her mother Paula was there and so was Ms. Petrie.

"I just can't believe this." Ms. Petrie said, "I just can't believe that this is happening."

"I can explain." Spencer started but she didn't have a chance to end what she was trying to say.

"You are not held hostage, we are all looking for you." Ms. Petrie had continued "while we have national, may I even add worldwide search for you."

Spencer had an idea on where this was going and this was not what she wanted to hear.

"What your boss is trying to say to you Spencer is that, while we were looking for you." Paula said and stopped for a second to see if Spencer was following. "Is that you were having your lesbian college experience in class."

"In other words you were boning the enemy." Ms. Petrie said. "And you will be sending somewhere where toilette-paper and diet-soda will be some kind of luxury.

"You don't have to do anything like that." Madison said.

"Who dare to interrupt me when I'm talking?" Ms. Petrie said ad she was far from happy.

"Well, I'm Madison Duarte." The Latina said.

"Okay, Ms. Duarte what are you meaning with that?"

"I guess that you don't want that shame on the agency that this will give. So instead of sending Spencer away I would suggest that you will give her the DEB of the year award. We are the only ones that really know what happened." Madison said and they all knew that this could work if they played the cards right.

"That actually sounds like a great idea. But she has to talk about what happened." Ms. Petrie said, "But how will we know that she isn't in love with that, that woman."

"We'll just ask her." Madison said. Spencer didn't like the way that they were all talking, it was like she wasn't in the room.

"Okay, so we all agree on this, not a word." Paula said, she wanted to say so much but she couldn't. At the same time the older blonde couldn't believe what Spencer had done.

"I'm not saying a word." Derek said and Madison and the other DEBS agreed on that part.

This was it.

It was all decided on. How this was going to work.

"Are you in love with Ashley?" Madison asked and looked Spencer straight in the eyes.

"No, I'm not in love with her." Spencer said and as she said it, it was like a stab in the heart but it had to be done.

"Okay, that means that you will go to the endgame with Derek and make a speech about how you were held hostage by Ashley Davies." Madison said and all of them knew that this was what was needed to be done.

///

They next day Madison and Kelly were sitting in the couch and the Latin girl still had a problem grasping all of this. She couldn't believe that Spencer was a lesbian.

"I don't understand this whole thing with Spencer." Madison said-

"I kind of guessed." Kelly said and she smiled a bit.

"You what?" Madison yelled, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Have you seen how she goes through boys?" the girl asked the Latina.

"Yeah but so do you." Madison stated.

"You see there is this difference between me and Spencer. I use them yes but there is passion and Spencer doesn't have that with the boys that she has been dating." Kelly said.

"Okay but a woman?" Madison asked.

"Well, what can I say? I had an affair with a woman in Europe once." Kelly said and it was nothing more with that.

"You had a what?" Madison asked this was just too much for her. She was no longer sure that she could handle all of this.

"It was during the year that I took off after High School. It's not that strange there. You know it's kind of accepted there." Kelly said.

///

"About yesterday." Ashley started; she had something that she wanted to say to her friend.

"You wanted to say thanks and that you are sorry." Aiden said and smiled.

"Well, not really. I wanted to say that you can dream about that because Australia is going down." Ashley said and walked away from Aiden and up to the laser-beam.

///

Kyla walked up to her blonde friend. There was something that she wanted to talk to Spencer about.

This part was something that she could lame the blonde for, or at least partially.

"You." Kyla said as she had walked up to Spencer.

"Me, what?" Spencer asked, she didn't know what Kyla was talking about.

"This is your fault. All of this is your fault." Kyla said and gestured around. Spencer still didn't know what the brunette was talking about.

"Madison told me." Kyla said and pointed at her, this was something that she wanted to understand. "That I won't get my stripes and you do know what that means don't you?"

"I know what that means but I don't see what that has to do with me." Spencer said and looked at Kyla trying to figure out what was going on in that head of hers.

"I won't graduate and that is because I knew about you and Ashley." Kyla spat out, "and you told me not to say anything to anyone."

"You still could have said something." Spencer replied.

"Yeah, like that would have helped, that would have lead up to the fact that you would rattle me out about something else and the result had been the same." Kyla yelled ad with that the brunette started to leave the room.

And at this time Spencer knew that there were no point in talking to her friend but she would talk to her later on.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Ashley was laying on a couch, she still didn't want to face what just had happened between her and the girl that shouldn't be named.

Ash, you need to get out of this funk that you are in. you need to have some fun." Aiden said and the young man had no idea on what he could do to make that happen.

"I had fun with Spencer." Ashley said and got even sadder when she said that name if it was possible.

"I know that but you need to get out there again. You can't just stay in. that is not Ashley Davies." Aiden said and that got a small smile from the sulking brunette. "We can rob a bank or something like that." The boy said.

"No, I don't want to." Ashley said with no enthusiasm.

"Okay, so what do you want to do then, you tell me." Aiden said and smiled, he hoped that Ashley would say something, and tell him what she wanted to do.

"Being bad doesn't feel good anymore." Ashley said that comment came out of nowhere. That was the closest Ashley had come to the truth.

"Do you mean that?" Aiden asked, he needed to be sure that this was what Ashley really wanted before he suggested the idea that he had.

"Yeah, I just don't know what to do with my life. Being bad is the one thing that I have done in my life. It'll be all new to me." Ashley said when she thought about how her life would turn out if she went through with this whole thing.

"Okay. That means that we are going to start." Aiden said. "just to be on the clear, one more time you are ready to give up the life of crime and money. This means that you are willing to give up on the life style that you are used to."

"Yes Aiden, I'm ready to give up the life of crime." Ashley said, she had no idea on what the young man had planned.

"Then as I said before, we start." Was all that Aiden said and left Ashley alone. The girl had no idea what her friend was talking about.

"Aid, wait up! What are you talking about?" Ashley asked and ran after her friend.

"I'll tell you later but we need to get this plain in motion first." Aiden said and smiled. It had been a few days since he had seen Ashley act like this.

Like she wanted something out of her life.

///

Spencer was sitting in her room alone, thinking about what had happened during theses last couple of days.

More in the lines of what just had happened between her and Ashley, between her and Kyla.

Spencer knew deep down that all of this had one thing in common. Herself. She herself was the one unsolved factor, she was X so to say in the equation or maybe she was Y. She didn't really care which one it was.

It was like she had lost all of her friends and had no idea on what she should do about it.

Later that same day as Spencer had fallen asleep, the blonde woke up. She had a feeling that there was someone in her room that was watching her. And that someone was someone that shouldn't be in that same room as her.

"Hello to you, sleeping beauty." The person said and as Spencer saw who it was she couldn't believe it.

"Ashley, you shouldn't be here. You have to leave." Spencer said and she was far from happy but at the same time, what the blonde felt at this moment was the most alive she had felt since the last time she had seen the brunette.

"No, I don't." Ashley said and smiled.

Not that smile was all that Spencer could think. Not that nose crinkle one, she knows what that does to me. Spence, get a grip.

"Yes, you have to leave. Now." Spencer said and she slowly moved towards the big red button that said _panic button_.

"Spence, don't do that. I know that you don't really want to make that decision." Ashley said and as the brunette said those words, Spencer pushed the button and the alarm went on I the whole house.

It didn't even take a minute before the rest of the DEBS were in Spencers' room with guns and all other kind of weaponry.

Madison took charge in that moment. Showing them way she was supposed to be team captain. The Latina started to fire her gun at Ashley. That meant that there was just one thing for the criminal to do.

To flee as fast as possible.

Ashley jumped out through the window, which just confirmed once more thing about her.

She was indeed crazy. No one in their right mind would jump out though a window head first from the second floor of a building, without even one second of hesitation.

Madison continued to fire just to be sure that Ashley no longer was a threat to them. As the Latin girl went to the window looking to see if she would be able to spot Ashley but she had no such luck and when she turned around and walked away an arrow came flying though the window and it got stuck in the wall just next to Kyla.

"I thought that you loved me." Ashley yelled.

"Are you okay?" Madison asked and looked over at both Kyla and Spencer. Both of the girl just nodded and then there came another round of yelling.

"I thought that you were different." Ashley yelled again and this time they went to the window to see if they could see the criminal bus she was long gone.

///

Ashley was laying on her bed once again. Aiden had told her to show Spencer how she really felt and that was what she had done. Spencer on the other hand hadn't seen it like that.

The girl that Ashley had seen tonight was nothing like the girl that she had spent time with this girl was cold and closed off not happy and warm like her Spencer was.

There was just one thing that Ashley could think of that made sense to the way that Spencer was acting. Brainwash. Spencer couldn't have been lying all the time that they spent together, it was not possible. No one what that good of a lair not to Ashley.

"Ash, there is something more that you can do to show Spencer that you are changing." Aiden said and Ashley looked up at Aiden not knowing what he was talking about what else could she possible do to show Spencer that she was changing and that she was indeed in love with her.

"What?!" Ashley asked annoyed, she didn't want to hear any more of Aidens' stupid plans they were not working and she had proof of that. And besides that why couldn't he had told her this from the start if there was more to this plan of his.

"You do remember saying that you would give up on the life of crime and all the money that you had. And all of that shit." Aiden said, Ashley just nodded she didn't want to hear more of this but she knew that the young man would never shut up if he didn't have his chance to finish what he was saying.

"Well, there is this one thing that you can do." He said and looked over at Ashley.

///

Kelly and Madison were sitting in the same couch as they had done a few days before and the TV was on in the background. And neither one of the girls were really looking, it was just on as a distraction no one wanted to do anything.

"_Today's' headlines are telling us that the Louvre have gotten a few of their stolen paintings back. Money has been transferred to accounts that had earlier been empted."_ The news reporter on the TV said and all of this caught the attention of both Madison and Kelly. The two girls just looked at each other not knowing what just had happened.

"_It's believed that the criminal Ashley Davies is trying to make some kind of amends to the society. From what different authorities have told us it's probably Ashley Davies that has been the master mind behind all of these previous thefts. We will wait and see if there will be any more news on this."_

"Why is she doing this?" Madison asked and looked over at the girl that was sitting next to her.

"I don't know but my guess is Spencer." Kelly said and looked over at the Latina.

"Spencer what has she to do with this? I mean Spencer can't do that. I can't believe that Ashley Davies is going legal, I'm betting that this is just a game to her." Madison said.

"Spencer is making her soft, or more like love is making her soft." Kelly said "And I do think that she is going to stay on this side of the law this time."

The two of them continued to talk about this. It all seemed a bit too unreal to really be happening; you can't change just over night like that.

///

The group of DEBS was standing in a room. They had this box in front of them and it had been addressed to Spencer. As the blonde had gotten the box she had heard that there had been some kind of ticking coming from the box, just like a bomb.

That meant that they now were treating this box as it was a bomb, it needed to be disarmed.

It was Madison that was doing all the cutting. One by one she was cutting of the wires. First it had been the blue one, then it had been a red one now as she was about to cut off the green one she somehow managed to cut the wrong one.

The box 'exploded' and when it did just that a heart shaped balloon saying _I heart you_ came into view.

Spencer couldn't help but to smile. Ashley was being really sweet and trying to show her nice and sweet side just like she had done when Spencer had been held hostage so to say.

But still Spencer couldn't do what she wanted to do and it got harder every time that Ashley did something this sweet and romantic, this girl was a true romantic.

///

Spencer was sitting in her favorite class; it was the one that she had told Ashley about when the first had met.

The problem that the blonde was having was that she couldn't focus on what she was supposed to do. Spencer was just sitting in her seat doodling in her notebook.

And just like that when it was finished it turned out to be a portrait, a portrait of the one person that was constantly on her mind. Ashley Davies and there was nothing that the blonde could do about that.

It didn't matter how hard she tried.

Kyla looked over at Spencer to see what she was doing and what Kyla could see was what Spencer had been drawing. And when the blonde saw that Kyla was looking at her she closed the notebook that she had been drawing in.

Kyla was just shaking her head she didn't like where this was going.

The teacher was handing back their latest papers that they had been writing and when Spencer got her back all she did was glance in the grade, just to confirm that it was indeed the same grade as always, A+.

This was not the life that the blonde wanted to live but there was nothing that she could do about that, it was the life that had been chosen for her.

///

After all that Ashley had done for Spencer nothing seemed to have an effect on the girl. The brunette was starting to give up on Spencer

Nothing that Ashley had done had lead to any kind of contact from Spencer or from any other of the DEBS. Maybe it after all had all been a lie from Spencers' side

Maybe the blonde was that good of a liar.

"I can't do this anymore." Ashley yelled and that lead to Aiden walking in wondering what was going on with the girl.

"You have one more thing that you can do before giving up." Aiden said and he didn't want Ashley to give up on love this time too. If she did then she might never love again and she would probably never open up to anyone else again and that hurt him more than he ever could have imagined.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi there all of you that are reading this story, it means a lot to me that you are reading and I would love to know what you think of this. And if you are interested in reading the chapters that are left if this, the whole story will have 20 chapters so you do the math. (¨,)

So here is the next installment of this story.

**Chapter 16**

Ashley was standing with Aiden at her favorite spot that was looking out over the city limelight. It was a beautiful sight. This was something that Ashley would have loved to share with Spencer too. It all reminded her of the day that they had gotten in the car and gone to see a sunset just outside of the city.

"I have tried everything. I don't know what else I can do to get her to understand." Ashley said and sighed. She began to fiddle with her palm pilot and she projected out a heart and started to slowly write something in the heart.

///

Spencer was sitting in her room just like she did every night she didn't like what she had become since the day she had left Ashley.

As always her thoughts were going in all directions and it always ended up at the same place. Ashley.

As the blonde looked out through the window. Just waiting and hoping for some kind of sign that would tell her what she should do about all of this.

That was when she saw the heart that had been projected in the sky at this dark hour.

Spencer smiled when she saw it, maybe this was the sign that she had been looking for. Spencer be mine, that was what she could read in the heart. It was simple and yet heartwarming knowing that it came from the person that you loved.

Maybe Ashley was as romantic as she had made the blonde to believe after all. This little thing showed a lot of devotion for one person and that was something that you only could dream about.

That was something that Spencer never will know. Wanting to know that was wrong on so many different levels but at the same time in her heart the blonde knew that Ashley was always going to be a part of her.

But there is right and there is wrong. The biggest question at this time for Spencer in her life was, can something that is supposed to be wrong and bad be what is right and good for you or maybe what is supposed to be right and good be wrong and bad for you, so many questions but not enough of answers for her.

///

"Okay, Ash. Spencer doesn't really respond to all of the things that you have done so far." Aiden said and Ashley just looked at him. He was just stating the obvious thing.

"You don't mean that." Ashley spat out.

"Don't be like that. You just have to go to plan B." Aiden said, that was something that Ashley never had thought of. That was one of the reasons why the boy was still around.

"There is a plan B." Ashley asked just to make sure that she had heard her friend right and wasn't dreaming.

"Yeah, there is a plan B." Aiden said and smiled maybe Ashley wouldn't be giving up on love after all and that meant that she hadn't given up on Spencer yet and that was a good thing.

"So what does that mean?" Ashley asked.

"Well, first of all. Do you love her?" Aiden asked, this part was the key to this whole plan B thing. And that meant that he had to know that before he told her about the plan.

"What?" Ashley asked, she had no idea on what Aiden was talking about.

"Do you love Spencer." Aiden asked made sure that he punctuated after every word just to see that Ashley was hearing and understanding what he was saying.

"…" Ashley didn't really say anything.

"Do you? It's a need to know for the plan." Aiden said and smiled.

///

Spencer was in her bedroom looking for some of the things that would be needed for her dress to the endgame. She liked her dress, it was baby-blue dress and she knew that she was going to look good in it.

But at the same time as it felt good she felt that there was something that she was missing and she had an idea what it was and she was going to have that answer before she left for the endgame.

And at that point Mr. C came shimmering in just like he did when he wanted to talk to them and this time he had a feeling that Spencer needed someone to talk to and he just happened to be the one person that all of the DEBS talked to when they needed someone to talk to.

"Dad." Spencer said and the man looked at Spencer and at that moment he knew what was coming. This was something that one DEB in every year was going to ask him or someone else that had the same role that he had.

"Spence." Arthur said and Spencer knew that it was safe to talk to him now.

"What that the test measure?" Spencer asked. "I mean I don't have any known record or anything that could make me a good spy."

Arthur just looked at the girl that was his daughter and that just made this so much harder for him to tell her.

"Well, you have the ability that you look for in a spy." Arthur said and smiled he hoped by telling her this way it might get better and she might not be as upset.

"I don't get it. Look at Madison she almost has borderline or something like that. Kelly is a sex-addict and Kyla well she has a couple of shoplifting convictions and I don't have anything like that." Spencer said and looked at the man that she called her father at some moments in life.

"Spence, sweetie. The test measures your ability to lie." Arthur said and it wasn't as easy as it had been the other times that he had answered that question it might have something to do with the fact that she was his daughter.

"So that means that I'm…" Spencer couldn't finish what she was saying it was just to hard for her.

"The perfect liar. Yes that is what it means but don't get me wrong, perfect liar makes the perfect spy." Arthur said.

"Is that the reason that I have felt like something is missing. That I'm not my true self around my friends and mum." Spencer asked.

"I can't give you an answer to that but it can be a reason that you feel like that. That is because no one of them can tell when you are lying.

"I can't lie to Ashley, it hurts too much to do so." Spencer confessed "but at the same time I can lie to myself and that doesn't hurt as much."

After Spencer had said that Mr. C left. The only thing that Spencer could feel was anger, disappointment, she couldn't feel anything positive with knowing what she was.

And she couldn't believe that this was happening to her. Why she was this girl, nothing of what she had learned made any sense to her.

///

Spencer walked down the stairs and she had to put on that fake smile that she had gotten used to use in front of her friends and tonight was just like any other night that she had with them. Even if this was just like any other night for her there was a big difference and that was that tonight was the night for the endgame.

Spencer wished that the night was over even before it started, and they hadn't even taken the pictures yet and not left the house.

"You look beautiful." Paula said and smiled. Spencer had hoped that her mother wouldn't be there and honestly she had hoped that no one else then the DEBS and their dates would be at the house.

But then again this was the endgame and that meant that her mother and soon her father also would be appearing that would at least be something interesting for this night but who knows.

All that the young blonde could do was to use that fake smile and smile at her mother, praying that no one would see that it was all an act.

Derek walked up to Spencer and the young man gave her hug and then took her hand leading her, the few steps that were left of the stair. That meant that all of them were there together and it was time for picture.

And just as the photos was about to be taken Mr. C came through the door just as Spencer had thought that he would.

"Spence." Mr. C said and the rest of the DEBS just looked from Spencer to Mr. C trying to understand why he had called Spencer for Spence, which was something that he never did. He never used any of the nicknames that the DEBS had gotten it was always their first name or last name nothing else.

"Art." Paula said as she saw that her husband were there too, she hadn't noticed him at first. And the two of them knew exactly why the other one was there it was the same reason that they themselves were there.

"Paula." Arthur greeted the older blonde.

"I didn't think that you would be here." Paula said and she looked surprised and she didn't like the fact that he was there he wasn't supposed to be.

"What's going on here?" Kyla asked her friends.

"I have no idea but I have a feeling that we will know soon." Madison said and looked over at Kyla.

"okay." Kyla whispered and all of them continued to listen to the conversation that was held in front of them.

Spencer was just standing there wishing that she would just disepear, this was almost as bad as getting caught in bed with Ashley. Maybe this was even worse she would probably soon find out.

"I'm here for Spence." Paula said and smiled against Arthur.

"So am I." Arthur said. "And I don't think that you have been treating her the way that you should be treating your daughter."

"That comes from the right person too. I can promise you that I have treated her better than you have." Paula said.

"So you are saying that I'm a bad father to my own daughter." Arthur said. Paula just shrugged her shoulders.

"It's up to you; I haven't said anything like that." The older blonde said.

"So Mr. C and Paula is your parents." Kyla said looking at Spencer.

The blonde just nodded and then hid her face in her hands she was just waiting for the big blow, her friends screaming at her asking her why she hadn't said anything but there was nothing. She didn't hear a word.

As she started to look around again she saw that her friends just stood there shrugging their shoulders.

"Lets' go to that party now." Madison said and with that all of them were out the door.

"Are you related to Ms. Petrie too?" Kyla asked Spencer as they were on their way to the hotel where the endgame was held.

"no, or well not that I know of but who knows how all of this stuff is related to each other." Spencer said and she was pretty happy that this was it. That there wasn't any more questions about her relation to the man that was their go to guy.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone. I would just let you all know that this is the next part of this story. And it's slowly coming to an end.

After this chapter there will be three chapters left.

I would love to know what all of you think of this, if you all want to read what is left of it… ;-)

**Chapter 17**

As the group of friends and their dates arrived to the hotel where the end game was held.

Spencer could feel how out of place she felt and she was just wishing that she was somewhere else or that she was here with someone else instead of Derek.

Spencer was standing at the side of the dance floor and she knew that it wasn't long before Derek would be appearing and ask her to join him at the dance floor.

Spencer looked up and just as she had predicted the young man was standing in front of her, he had been walking up to her when she wasn't looking.

"Spencer, may I have this dance?" Derek asked. Sometimes being a spy wasn't as fun as it was made out to be.

"Yeah." Spencer said without enthusiasm.

"Great." Derek said and led Spencer out to the dance floor and it didn't take long before the two of them were sawing to the music.

////

"As I asked before. Do you love Spencer?" Aiden asked again.

"Yeah I do. I do love her." Ashley said and her face just lit up when she said that.

"Okay. Then here is the plan." Aiden said and took forward a blue print over the hotel that the end game was held at.

"Okay, so how is this going to work to be exact." Ashley asked as she looked over at Aiden.

"That is what I'm going to tell you about." Aiden said. "There are guards stationed here and here." He continued and pointed at a few places on the blue print.

"So how are we going on then?" Ashley asked.

"We aren't going in. you are going in." Aiden said and pointed to Ashley. "The safest way is through the window at the roof."

"Okay, so what is the next step?"

"You go through the roof, then you crawl through the air drums and after that you bungee jump down to the dance floor." Aiden said.

"So." Ashley said, she wanted to know what the next step after that was in the plan.

Aiden just pointed to a part of the blue print.

"Tell her that you love her. That's your plan? Aiden that's not a plan." Ashley said and she was starting to get angry with the young man.

"Ash, listen." Aiden said and grabbed his friends' shoulders. "War is easy, love is hard."

////

Spencer was standing with her friends. They were talking, more like Madison was talking and Kyla and Kelly were listening. Spencers' mind was somewhere else.

"So here is the start of the speech. As I was held captured for a week by Ashley Davies, I learned more things about myself then I ever thought was possible." Madison started too say and then she continued with the speech.

"What is she really loves her." Kyla said out of nowhere. Madison just looked confused when she heard what Kyla was saying.

"What?" Madison asked and looked at Kyla to explain what she was talking about.

"What if Spencer really loves Ashley." Kyla said and smiled she never thought that Spencer might actually be in love with the brunette that she had been held captured by.

"Don't be stupid." Madison said. Kelly didn't say anything. This was never something that she had thought about. You love who you love and there is nothing that you can do about it.

////

Ashley was standing on the roof of the building. She couldn't believe that she going to do this. It was just so crazy.

From the moment Aiden had told her this she had thought that it was a crazy idea.

But there was some strange things that you for love that must be the reason that she was doing this. No sane person would do something like this. Being a criminal wanted by every authority in the country and breaking in to the same building that their end game was held just so that she could confess her love for one of them.

////

Ms. Petrie was standing on the stage looking out to the crowd that was in the room, this was going to be the moment.

She knew that this was the moment that would decide the future if the DEBS academy. How Spencer would be able to handle this. Soon the older woman was joined on the stage by Paula; Paula was the one that would give Spencer the prize.

"So can I have every ones attention please?" Ms Petrie said and the whole room went quiet. "We are here today to celebrate the end of the year and every year we give away an award. The Mary Jane award."

Ms Petrie looked out at the young girls and boys in the room.

"And it's a big honor to give this award to one of our own. It's our very own prefect score Spencer Carlin." Ms Petrie said.

Madison was standing with Spencer next to the stage and this was it.

"Go." Madison said and pushed Spencer out to the stage.

Spencer walked slowly out on the stage. This was the moment that the blonde had been fairing for the last couple of days. This was the time that she was going to hold a speech that she hadn't written herself.

"Spencer Carlin, ladies and gentlemen." Ms. Petrie said.

As Spencer got up to the two women that was on the stage. She was soon handed the award from no other than her own mother.

"And now Spencer will be telling you why she was given this award tonight." Paula said.

"To start off I would say that it's an honor for me to be given this award. There is some many amazing women before me that have been given this award." Spencer said and she continued on with her speech.

With every single word that she was saying she felt like she was getting further and further from the person that she really was.

But this was something that had to be done for both her friends and her family.

"I didn't know was courage was but that was something I learned during the time I was held hostage by a mad woman with the name of Ashley Davies." Spencer said but deep down in her heart the blonde knew that Ashley was far from the person that she was supposed to be describing and talking about.

This was not the picture that she wanted to paint of the brunette.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Derek was standing and listening to what Spencer had to say about how it was to be held hostage by Ashley Davies and he had to admit that all that Spencer was saying sounded that she meant it.

She was just as great of a liar as she was a spy.

Someone came walking up to him and had something to tell him.

"Ashley Davies has been spotted in the building." The man said and as Derek heard that he dropped the glass that he was holding.

"Okay. So let's find her and get her out of here before she messes things up." Derek said and with that he left with the man that had told him.

////

Ashley was in this moment crawling in the air drums; she was focused on what she needed to do.

There was nothing else she could do. This was the only way that she could get to Spencer there for she was doing this.

Spencer was the one thing in her life that had meant something to her and she wasn't going to lose her.

////

Derek was standing in a security room, he and a few other men were looking on different screens showing different parts of the hotel.

But no one of all of them was able to spot Ashley on any of the screens. Derek was starting to doubt that Ashley had been seen in this hotel.

That meant just one thing.

"Let's head out. We are searching every inch of this hotel until we find this criminal. Everyone take a weapon, I don't care what is it, and one more thing before you leave I don't care if you bring her back dead or alive." Derek said.

Ashley Davies was going down in some way. Derek didn't care how it happened, this girl had made his life a living hell and she was going to pay.

////

Ashley was still crowling around in the air drums. She had no idea that someone had seen her before and that meant that she didn't know that there was a seach patrul after her at this point even if she had known she wouldn't have cared about it.

The brunette heard something in while she was crawling but she didn't care about it, she had just one goal.

Spencer.

////

Derek was standing in a hallway, when he heard some kind of noise coming from the air drums.

That was it; he might have found what he was looking for.

The young man started to get his gun out, taking of the safety and took a step back and he was about to fire the gun.

At that moment the walkie-talkie that he had managed to find some static electricity, that meant that his cover might have been blown he needed to make a decision fast.

////

Ashley heard that noise that had erupted from the com-radio. That was something that the criminal had learned to recognize in young years and she would never forget that sound. This was it, she had just one thing that she could do.

She needed to find a new way to get to Spencer and that wasn't going to be easy if she would be followed by some manic on the floor under her.

Ashley grabbed a hand full of guitar picks that she always kept in her pocket. This was probably the only way she could get an extra minute or so. She had never believed in a higher power but this time she was praying that she would be given her some help.

She threw the picks in one direction and moved in the other one, that was the only way she could work.

Derek heard that noise from the picks and started to shot in that direction and then he heard the noise from the way that Ashley was moving and he started to fire his gun in the same direction that Ashley was moving.

Ashley could see how the bullets made their way through the roof, it made a nice pattern of light coming inside the air drum.

The brunette managed to get away from the shooting man, that was a good thing now she just needed to find her way to Spencer from where she was know.

////

Ashley was still in the air drum thinking about how she should be moving and before she had gotten to a decision the roof under her gave in.

She fell down and landed on the floor. This had to do it know, maybe it was even better this way.

Ashley was up on her feet in a matter of seconds.

Now all she had to do was to find her way to the big ballroom, where the end game was held. That shouldn't be that hard all she had to do was fallowing the noise that she heard.

////

Spencer was standing on the stage making her speech. She didn't want to but she knew that she had to do this for the DEBS.

"As I said before, that I didn't know what courage was before I spent a week being Ashley Davies hostage. That's the truth." Spencer said and looked down on the paper in front of her. She had to continue. "If there is evil in this world its name is Ashley Davies."

////

Ashley had managed to get to one of the balconies that were overlooking the ballroom, that they now were in.

As she looked down she could see Spencer standing on the stage making a speech about how she had been held hostage and tortured by Ashley herself.

"If it's crime in this world it's the face of Ashley Davies. If there is someone that knows how to make you think you are worth nothing at all its Ashley Davies."

Every word that Spencer was sating was like a stab in the heart for Ashley.

She had to leave; she could no longer do what she was here to do.

Not after hearing what Spencer had to say.

////

Derek had managed to find Ashley and was now standing behind her and held his gun to her back.

Ashley turned around she wanted to give up but at the same time she wanted to show the world that she was there not giving up. And for sure making Spencers' life a living hell.

////

Spencer looked up to one of the balconies that Ashley was on and as Spencer saw the thief she knew what she had to do in her heart.

That was something that she had known the whole time.

////

You don't have to worry your pretty little face. I'm leaving and you all won't hear from me and maybe even be left alone all together." Ashley said.

"I don't think so, Davies. You are under arrest." Derek said and when he said that Ashley decked him with one single punch. If a pretty girl like Spencer can't get Ashley under arrest then for sure not a boy could do that.

Ashley took the gun that Derek had dropped and left. She had no reason to sticking around and she for sure wasn't going to do that just to hear Spencer bad mouth her even more then she already had.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone this is the next to last update of this story that meaning that the next chapter will be the last and I would love to know what you all think of this.

So let me know what you think and the last chapter will be up in less than a week. I hope that you all have liked this.

**Chapter 19**

Spencer was about to finish her speech and she looked up once more to see if she would be able to get a look on the girl of her dreams.

But as she looked she didn't see Ashley.

That meant only one thing, the brunette had left or was about to leave the building.

"I'm not brave. I have never done anything brave in my whole life." Spencer said adns je wished that she would have Ashley with her now that she was going to end something so that she could start something new.

"The only brave thing that I have done is what I'm doing now." Spencer said and looked to the side of the stage where Madison, Ms. Petreie and her mother was standing.

"What is she talking about?" Paula asked.

"I have no idea." Madison replied. Ms Petrie just stood there not knowing what to say or to do.

"So there for I can't accept this award tonight." Spencer said and smiled because in that moment she knew that she had made the right choice. "so if you will excuse me, I have a date with the devil herself."

"Was that in the speech." Ms. Petrie asked and looked at Madison.

"No, that part was not in the speech." Madison said. And the three women that were standing at the side of the stage just looked at Spencer as the blonde ran off the stage.

She was going to find her girl.

////

Ashley was standing in the lobby. She had managed to get away from Derek and his crew.

And as this moment she was studying the map of the hotel so that she could find a safer way out. That meaning the best way for her to get out without anyone finding her.

A young man in his twenties was standing in the lobby to, had was dressed in a tuxedo. He was part of the end game.

The man was just looking around with a joint in the mouth that he was smoking. And as he looked around he could see Ashley standing there. The young man couldn't believe that Ashley davies was in the same room as he was in.

The man was well known as pot-head, among his friends and when he was sure that Ashley indeed was real and not something from his imagination.

"oh my God. Ashley Davies is here." He said to himself.

Ashley spotted the man as he was about to leave the lobby. He was on his way back to the ballroom.

"Shit." Ashley said out loud and she had to leave at this moment if she wanted to have a chance to get away.

////

Pot-head came running in to the room.

"Ashley Davies is in the building." He yelled as he had gotten his breath back after that running he had done.

When everyone in the room heard what he was yelling and getting their heads around it. That was when the chaos came to live.

People were running in any kind of direction that they could think of. Every single one of them wanted to get out of that building as soon as possible.

And this was probably the worst way for all of these people to find out about this.

////

Madison had her gun on her hand, she had made the decision as soon as she had heard that Ashley was in the building.

The criminal was going down. Tonight and Spencer would be back with them.

"let's do this." Madison said and Kelly was soon after her. Kyla was tagging along, she didn't want to be alone.

////

Paula, Ms. Petrie and Derek had left and were now looking for Ashley.

They had gotten out from the room as was soon chasing Ashley down.

Ashley on the other hand had started looking for her way out and when she saw it, it didn't take many seconds for her to see the group of persons that was following her and it was lead by the director of the agency that she wanted away from. Besides that it seemed like the ex was also in that same group.

Ashley found her door and she got the door closed and locked before the group had a chance of getting inside with her.

She was safe for the time being.

////

Spencer was looking for Ashley. She knew that she needed to find the girl before it was too late or before someone else found her.

She needed to tell the brunette the truth and the only way that she could do that was if she found her.

Spencer was running faster and faster, she was soon running as fast as she could in this kind of shoes.

Never again, never again would she be running in heels.

The blonde found a back door that she was going to use. At least she knew Ashley that well, so she had an idea on what was going on in that pretty head of the girl.

////

Derek and the group needed to find another way to find Ashley. At the moment no one in the group thought straight and that is something that the rest of the world being Spencer and Ashley should be happy about.

////

Madison, Kelly and Kyla were following their friend.

Hoping that she would be able to find Ashley for them. When the DEBS saw where Spencer was heading they made a decision, more like Madison made a decision for them to take another way and block the way out for the criminal and in the end Spencer.

They were on their way to a basement or storage room what it was used for was something that they weren't sure of just yet.


	20. Chapter 20

3

Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Ashley was running in a basement or something like that.

She had finally found her way out and she had had the time to contact Aiden telling him to meet up with her.

////

Spencer was running in an aisle in a basement. She was hoping that she wasn't too late-

Praying that she still would have a chance with Ashley.

The blonde didn't pay attention to where she was running. She didn't want to look at her surroundings.

She hadn't learned her lesion just yet.

That was when she bumped in to someone.

She lost her balance for a second and it seemed like the same thing happened to the person that she bumped in to.

"I'm so sorry." Spencer said and when she got her balance back she took her gun out and turned around.

////

"Spence." Ashley said when she saw who it was that she had bumped into.

"Ash, I'm so sorry. I just wanted you to know that I didn't mean anything." Spencer began to say. The blonde had no chance to finish what she was trying to say before Ashley shut her up by kissing her.

The brunette had seen the look in Spencer eyes as she had realized that it was Ashley herself that she had ran into.

That was all it took for her to understand that whatever the blonde was about to say she would be telling her the truth and that was all that mattered in that second.

"Get a room." A voice said and it broke the spell that had been between the two girls.

"You are a-walled soldier." Madison said, the Latina pointed her gun at Spencer first and then she moved the gun to Ashley.

That was when Aiden stepped forward from his hiding place and he pointed a gun to Madisons' head.

"Freeze." Aiden said.

"Aiden." Ashley said in a forceful voice.

"Madison." Spencer said in a more or less pleading voice. The blonde had no idea on what Madison had planned on doing.

"If you break her heart I'll hunt you down and kill you. Understood?" Madison said and looked at Ashley.

"Understood." Ashley said and she knew that this was not the time to play games.

"I count on you to keep her honest." Madison said and this time looked at Spencer.

"I will." Spencer said and smiled.

The whole group heard some shots going off and they all knew that the pair had to leave.

"So where are you going?" Kyla asked.

"Barcelona, I think." Spencer said, she was so happy that this was happening. She was who she was and everyone seemed happy anyway.

"I don't really like you but at the same time it sad to see you go." Kelly said and gave Spencer an awkward hug.

"I just feel the same." Spencer said as she looked at Kelly.

"I'm going to miss you." Kyla said and gave Spencer a hug.

"Maddie, what did I tell you the first time that we met?" Spencer asked she needed to make sure that Madison understood.

"That protein diets are overrated." Madison said and she had no idea on what that had to do with this.

"No, after that." Spencer said.

"That we would de friends forever." Madison said and smiled a weak smile.

"And I meant it." Spencer said and she gave Madison a hug.

Before Spencer and Ashley left Kyla gave the blonde one last hug and before she broke the hug she had an important question to ask.

"Can I have your room?" Kyla asked.

Spencer was surprised to hear that there was just one thing she could say, "Sure."

"great." The perky brunette said and smiled.

"There is a service exit that way." Madison said and pointed in the direction that they should be heading out in. "You better be leaving now, they'll soon be here."

////

Derek, Ms. Petrie and Paula came running and they had an army with them.

Aiden had hidden and was waiting to come forward once again.

Madison was standing and pointing in the direction they should be going.

"They went that way." Madison said and she was happy with herself. She was doing the thing that was right for her friend this time and not the thing that was right for the DEBS.

"Never said a never gave you anything." Madison said to Kyla.

"You are giving me my stripes?" Kyla asked, she couldn't believe this was happening. She was going to graduate after all.

"Yeah, I think that you deserve them now." Madison said and gave Kyla a smile, maybe the first ever.

Aiden took a step forward and walked up to Kyla.

"I wanted to ask you something." He said.

"yes." Kyla said before he had a chance to ask her anything.

"But I haven't asked you anything yet." Aiden said and gave Kyla a smile.

"It's yes to whatever it's that you want to ask me." Kyla said. For once she wanted to take a risk and it seemed like this was a great way to do so.

"Awesome." Aiden said and gave Kyla a big smile.

////

Spencer and Ashley were sitting cuddle up in the brunettes' car.

They were going to start their life together.

They way that they had chosen to so was to drive off into the sunset.

Tomorrow would be the first day of their new life together,

And it couldn't start soon enough for either of them.

**THE END!!**


End file.
